


You're About to be Punished

by Missa_Sissa



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_Sissa/pseuds/Missa_Sissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now, for what you all did to me, you're about to be punished."<br/>Storybrooke is the Dark Swan's kingdom now, and she's going to make sure everyone feels her pain. Pure smut. Warning for incest, bdsm, g!p, violence, and sexual themes. May not be suitable for all ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pure and White as Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very VERY smutty. If that's not what you're into, I suggest you stop reading now. If you are, well, welcome to Emma Swan's kingdom of darkness ;)

Emma frowned at the tears streaming down her mother’s face. “What did I say about crying, Snow?” She scolded, going over to the woman tied to the bed. The woman hiccupped, trying to control herself. A small smile crept across the Dark One’s face. She loved it when they cried. She loved seeing their pain. “Em- “Snow cut off as Emma clamped a hand over her mouth.

“That’s not who I am anymore. Emma is gone. Dead. Like your husband is going to be soon.” Emma snarled. Snow gulped, her eyes widening. The Dark One took her hand away and waited for the woman to continue. “Why are you doing this?” Snow asked, her voice a mere whisper.

Emma fought hard not to smile. Her mother was the easiest to scare, easiest to manipulate. Just a timid little mouse that was a coward deep down. Without David around, she was nothing. Emma refused to stoop down to her parents’ level. She was strong, powerful. She didn’t need love.

“You all belong to me, Snow. Storybrooke is mine.” Emma started stroking the woman’s hair, admiring how it fanned beneath her against the light sheets. She always preferred Snow’s hair to be long. It made her look even more beautiful. Her hand traveled down from her hair to the t-shirt that barely provided any coverage.

Snow shut her eyes as Emma moved her ice cold hand underneath her shirt, causing the bare nipples beneath to harden instantly. A rough pinch on the sensitive skin forced her eyes open once more. Emma leaned down to nuzzle her mother. “You know I love you.”

Snow refused to react to her daughter’s words. The Dark One was right about one thing; this wasn’t who Emma was. She was trying to lure her into a false sense of security again, but this time she wouldn’t fall for it.

After Emma had entered Granny’s Diner with her dark look matching her darkened soul, she knocked everyone out with her magic. Snow had woken up here in this room where she has been ever since. Days, weeks could have gone by without her knowing.

Aside from the visits from Emma, Snow was alone. The Dark One had granted her a moment to see her husband before she had ripped him away. David’s screams still echoed in her mind. And Neal; who knows what had happened to him.

Snow wanted to believe that even though Emma was dark she would never hurt a child; but seeing how she treated her own parents, Snow wasn’t sure of anything anymore. “If you’re good for me I’ll answer the question you’ve been dying to know.” The Dark One crooned, grabbing a box of things nearby.

“And what question might that be?” Snow asked, her voice filled with venom. Emma smirked at the expression on her mother’s face. Little Snow was trying to act tough. Emma was going to knock that wall down very quickly.

“If you ever want to see your husband again then I suggest you shut your mouth before I do it for you.” Emma said. Snow’s mouth snapped shut, and the defiant light in her eyes faded.

The Dark One knew that wasn’t the question her mother really had. No, the former princess wanted to know if her beloved Neal was still alive. Emma had sent the kids of Storybrooke back to the Enchanted Forest, including Henry and Neal. She wouldn’t hurt innocent children. But it was so satisfying seeing the hopelessness slowly fade from her victims eyes as each day passed with them not knowing what had happened to their loved ones.

Snow yelped as Emma bit the insides of her thighs before crawling up her body and kissing her. It was best to just go along with it. Emma was quite rough as it is, and Snow was very sensitive when it came to intimacy. She didn’t want to anger her any further.

Although there wasn’t anything intimate about this. It was pure lust and control, anger that had been released from years of neglect. Emma wanted them to feel her pain. Emma pulled back and smiled down at the woman beneath her. “You’re so beautiful.” She murmured before starting in on her neck.

Snow couldn’t help the thrill that ran through her as the Dark One nipped and sucked on her skin, leaving bruises and marks as she pleased. No matter how hard she tried to fight it, tried to tell herself this was wrong, her body always betrayed her.

Emma moved down to her breasts, alternating between the two. Even as the Savior, Emma admired breasts. She was always captivated by them, even the sight underneath clothing would send thrills through her body. She always preferred women too.

They were gentle beings for the most part with the exception of some, not sloppy and needy like men. It was safe to say Emma was more gay than she thought. Either that, or the women in Storybrooke were whores. Probably a little bit of both.

The Dark One chuckled as she brought her hand down to Snow’s dripping wet sex. “Someone is eager to be fucked.”

Snow tried to bring her legs together, but a rough slap to her sex made her stop struggling. “I think you would have learned by now, Snow.” Emma tsked, removing her hand. The loss of contact nearly made the woman whimper. With the wave of Emma’s hand, Snow found herself completely unclothed with her legs now tied down as well.

Oh this was bad. She was going to be punished for sure. Emma grabbed a slim dildo from her box of fun, grinning as Snow’s eyes widened in fear. Although it wasn’t wide, it was rather long and Snow had a short body. She knew this would hurt the woman at least a little bit, and the anticipation made her shiver.

“Please no- “Snow begged her. Emma frowned and grabbed a silk scarf from the box, tying it around her mother’s mouth. “That’s enough of that. I don’t want to hear any more words from that pretty little mouth of yours.” The Dark One growled. “Do you understand me?”

When Snow didn’t respond, Emma shoved the toy into her, ignoring her muffled cries through the gag. Snow’s walls clenched and tried to resist the intrusion, but Emma kept pushing until the toy was fully sheathed. Next, she turned it on full power.

Snow’s hips jerked, and her cries became louder as Emma pushed it against her g-spot. “Next time you’ll answer when I ask, won’t you?” Emma asked, her eyes filled with lust. In a matter of seconds, Snow was coming. But Emma didn’t stop.

Leaving the toy in, she grabbed a smaller vibrator and pressed it against the woman’s overly sensitive clit. Snow screamed and attempted to jerk away, finding she was unable to move. She came a second time. Emma finally removed the vibrators and Snow relaxed.

Emma pressed her fingers together and pushed into Snow’s dripping entrance, moaning herself at how good it felt. She could tell the woman was dying to talk, so she took away the scarf. “Please no more it hurts so much I can’t take it!” Snow gasped.

“But you are taking it. You are and you will. Because you are nothing more than a filthy little whore.” Emma snarled, keeping her eyes trained on her mother’s face as she pushed her fist all the way in. “And you- “She thrust her fist hard. “-are going- “She flexed her hand, making the woman cry out. “-to feel my pain.”

Snow’s eyes shut as her muscles contracted against Emma’s hand, her orgasm barely pleasurable as it washed over her. But the Dark One wasn’t done with her yet. Emma took her hand out and with the wave of her hand flipped the woman over so she was on her stomach.

Snow tried to twist her head to see what was happening, but a stinging slap on her ass made her head press back down into the pillow. Feather light kisses were pressed along her spine as Emma tried to be gentler. “You’ve never been taken here, have you?” She asked, running her finger along the curve of the woman’s ass.

“No, please don’t!” Snow cried. Emma smirked at the woman, her new appendage firmly erect between her legs. She gave it a little tug and moaned at the sensation. “Now I see why you and David are going at it so much. This is amazing.”

Snow managed to turn her head, gaping at the rather large penis before her. The sight of Emma jerking off as she watched her husband do so many times before almost made her come again. She couldn’t deny her attraction to the woman. Before the curse broke, Emma was the main part of her fantasies.

Emma paused to swipe a finger through the brunette’s slick folds. “Enjoying the show, I see.” She teased before resuming. Her groans and pants became louder as she felt herself becoming closer to exploding. “Would you like a taste?”

“No.” Snow spoke, firmly pressing her lips together as Emma crawled up the bed towards her face. “I bet it tastes better than David’s. Or are you too perfect to let something as dirty as that near your little mouth?”

“You’re fucking sick!” Snow spat. She was pissed. Beyond pissed, at how far her own daughter would go to torture her. “You’re lucky we aren’t in my kingdom. Because if we were- “

The woman was cut off by Emma grabbing her chin and thrusting her hardened cock inside of her mouth. “You’re right; we’re not in your kingdom. We’re in mine. Now be a good little girl and suck.” Emma growled. Snow nearly gagged as the cock pressed against the back of her throat.

Even David wouldn’t force her to do this. He respected the royal boundaries; even though they were in the modern world, he still treated her like a princess. This thought caused tears to form in her eyes. She had no idea what Emma had done to him. The thick pre-cum from the Dark One’s cock coated her mouth, the musky taste and scent filling her senses.

“Oh, that feels so good, Snow. Such a natural you are.” Emma groaned, thrusting harder. Anger rising up inside her, Snow bit down hard on the cock inside of her mouth. A cry of pain echoed in the room as Emma ripped herself out of the woman’s mouth.

Snow didn’t see the hand that connected with her face, leaving a red mark and a trail of blood as her lip split open. “Not so nice having a cock now, is it?” The princess taunted, spitting out the warm liquid onto the sheets. “You little bitch!” Emma snarled, her appendage bleeding.

She quickly waved her hand and acquired a new one, significantly larger than the one before. “You’re going to wish you hadn’t have done that.”

Snow glared at the woman, their matching set of green eyes smoldering. She was done being a toy. Emma wasn’t going to have the satisfaction of taking her. “You want to fuck me? Then do it. _Fuck me._ ” Snow hissed. Emma kneeled behind her, roughly grabbing her ass and biting on her legs.

“I knew you were a little slut. David just didn’t know how to fuck you properly. He was too soft, too gentle. He treated you like a Queen, didn’t he? Well guess what, Princess? I’m in charge. And you won’t get away with hurting me.”

With that, she slammed her cock into Snow’s ass, groaning as she struggled to fit. Snow couldn’t hold back the scream that erupted from her. She felt like she was being split in two. “So fucking tight. You don’t deserve me. I should have done this the first night I moved into your loft. Because I think we both know you wanted it.”

Words spilled from Emma’s lips as the new sensations took over. Snow’s cries and groans of pain encouraged her, and she spread the woman’s legs even farther apart to go deeper. “Don’t flatter yourself.” Snow grunted through the pain. Emma chuckled and leaned down to the woman’s ear.

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t imagine me in bed fucking you. Acting so innocent in your long skirts and sweaters? Walking around town like a fucking saint? We both know that isn’t who you are. Every night you laid in bed and touched your pretty little cunt thinking of me didn’t you, you little whore?”

Snow moaned as Emma reached around to pinch her clit. The dirty words being hissed in her ear combined with the pain that was her ass being pounded made her even wetter. “That’s right, you love this. So why don’t you just stop fighting and come for me, _Mommy_?”

With one final thrust and a twist of her clit, Snow came hard. Her moans echoed in the room as her orgasm flooded her painfully. Emma came soon after, groaning loudly as her cum filled the woman’s ass. She collapsed on top of her mother, breathing heavily. Snow let her eyes drift shut, exhausted from her punishment.

Emma pulled out of her, getting rid of the cock in between her legs. She flipped the woman back over, planting a soft kiss on the tired woman’s lips. “Goodnight, Snow. I’ll see you soon.” She said. “Wait.” Snow called out as Emma went to the doorway. “I want to see David.”

An evil smile spread across Emma’s face. “No.” She said cruelly, shutting the door behind her and leaving Snow to cry alone in her filth. It was time she paid a visit to her favorite pirate.

 


	2. The Pirate's Way

Killian thrashed around as he heard a door opening and footsteps approaching. “Who’s there?” The pirate demanded, pulling against the shackles on his wrists and ankles. The man was blindfolded so he couldn’t see anything. Emma smiled as she crouched down next to him on the stone floor. She ran a cold hand against his feverish face, the feel of his 5 o’clock shadow prickling her skin.

“Guess who?” She purred in his ear. “Swan.” Hook said, no longer fighting against his restraints. He knew it was no use. Emma removed his blindfold, relishing the defeated look on her former lover’s face. His lips were chapped, his eyes sunken in, and he looked significantly smaller than before.

The poor man was starved, and Emma only allowed him a little bit of water each time she visited. It was a part of the many games she played. It kept the man weak and vulnerable, completely at her exposal. She generously replaced his hook with his hand, although that was mostly for her own safety.

The first time she had come to see him he had attacked her and manage to cut a nice gash into her arm with the metal weapon. Since then, Emma had made sure to keep him safely restrained. “I’m sure you’re absolutely parched.” The woman cooed, conjuring up a water bottle which she pressed against his face.

The man swallowed, trying and failing not to look desperate. “What have you done to the boy?” Hook asked as she covered his eyes once more. The Savior would have smiled at his words, falling head over heels at the man being worried about her son’s well-being.

“I’m sure you’d like to know.” The Dark One teased, dampening a cloth with the water. “Stop playing games and bloody answer me, damn it!” The man snapped. Emma grabbed his chin roughly, digging her fingernails into his skin. “You’re not in the position to be making demands, _Captain_.”

“Please. Please just answer me. Is Henry alright?” Killian asked. The woman frowned at his whiny tone. At least the pirate in Neverland had some spunk. This man was weak and acted like a puppy dog, following the Savior around and happily complying to her requests.

“Now, now. No need to worry about that.” Emma soothed, stroking the hair matted to his forehead before bringing the soaked cloth to his lips and squeezing. The man quickly forgot about his question and began to drink the water, sucking what he could into his mouth. He gasped as she pulled away, eager for more.

“My Killy is thirsty. Do you want a taste of something different?” Emma asked in a sugary sweet voice, using the nickname the Savior had given him not too long ago. Saying the word gave the Dark One a bad taste in her mouth.

When Hook didn’t reply, she poofed them onto a bed in the dungeon, making sure his wrists were bound tightly so he couldn’t move. “You’re going to enjoy this.” The Dark One said, stripping off her tight leather clothing until she was bare. Then she straddled the pirate, grinning as he squirmed beneath her.

“I’m giving you what you always wanted. Are you ready to please me, Killian?” She asked, leaning down and biting his neck, a quick swipe of her tongue soothing the pain. “I don’t want this with you. Emma is the one I love.” Hook answered defiantly, turning his head as she crawled up his body.

Oh, she loved it when they fought. It fueled her anger, made her even more lustful. And with this very attractive toy that was hers to play with, well, Emma couldn’t just give that up so easily. Plus, it was nice feeling the hurt inside of herself as the Savior clawed and tried to fight her way to the surface.

Little Emma was still in there, but she wasn’t strong enough to defeat her own darkness within herself. “Emma is dead. The darkness is all that’s left.” The Dark One snapped, beginning to grind her hips down on the man. “I don’t believe you. Emma loves me, she loves her family. You can fight this, Emma. I love you.”

Emma chuckled at the pirate’s idea of a pep talk. “Oh come on, Hook. Don’t you want to let the darkness inside of you out to play? Because I know you aren’t the hero you think you are.”

“Go fuck yourself.” Killian snarled. “No, I think you’re going to do it for me.” The Dark One said, a predatory smile creeping on her face. She felt the seam of the pirate’s pants twitch, indicating he was getting turned on from the anticipation. “You better take a deep breath.” She warned.

The man barely got a confused mumble out of his mouth before Emma straddled his face. Her core was absolutely dripping from Killian’s resistance along with the punishment she had given to Snow earlier. Hook’s mouth was attempting to close, but the growing bulge in his hands proved to Emma that he was thoroughly enjoying this.

Emma began to rock herself against Killian’s face, holding his head still and trying to urge him to please her. “If you don’t start soon I’ll suffocate you.” She growled. The bulge against her free hand began to strain, and she almost felt pitiful. It must be pretty painful for him to be confined. This thought spurred her on, and she began to rock faster.

 “Or would you like me to suffocate you? My dripping pink pussy the last thing you see, the last thing you smell. Taste…”

Killian groaned against her, and the tip of his tongue slid up and down her thick folds. “Mmm, that’s a good boy. Just like that.” Emma moaned. His teeth scraped against her clit, and she wrapped her hands in his hair, pulling him impossibly closer. She knew he was trying to hurt her, but even the Savior liked it a little rough.

Maybe all he needed was a little encouragement. Using one hand, she unbuckled the belt and rubbed his semi-hard cock underneath his briefs. The asset sprang to life in her hands as she pulled it out and began to stroke it. Killian moaned against her, the vibrations making Emma shiver above him.

The man bucked his hips to try and get her to go faster. She roughly squeezed the base of his dick painfully, slamming herself back and forth on him. His warm tongue darted in and out of her tight hole, occasionally swirling around her clit as he tried to fit all of her inside of his mouth.

To reward him Emma stroked his cock faster, running her thumb over the head as a bit of pre-cum leaked from the tip. “Oh god I’m so close! Faster!” Emma screamed, furiously rocking and moaning loudly. He focused all of his attention on her clit now, causing a stream of expletives to escape the woman’s mouth.

At the last second, Emma tore herself away from the man’s mouth and impaled herself on his dick, coming hard. Hook’s hips began to rock hard as he slid himself in and out of her pussy, desperate for his own release. Just as he was about to blow, Emma pulled off of him.

“Fuck!” The pirate swore, his body shining with perspiration and his heart racing. The Dark One swiftly climbed off of him and redressed, poofing him back to his spot on the floor. “Bloody crocodile.” Hook murmured, clearly pissed at her. Emma knelt down and scraped her nails down his neck, smiling as blood oozed from the scratches.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her throat and started squeezing. Emma gasped, momentarily disoriented. She had forgotten to bind the pirate’s hands again. “Tell me what you’ve done to everyone or I’ll kill you.” The man growled.

The woman regained her senses and forced him off with her magic. Hook tried to fight it, but the blackness consuming him was too much, and he let go. Emma grabbed his new hand and without hesitation snapped the bone. Killian screamed in pain, his cries echoing in the small room.

The Dark One moved her thumbs over the fracture, pressing down and moving the pieces painfully. The sickening crack stuck in her mind, and the man’s screams were like music to her ears. She preferred pain over pleasure. “Are you glad I gave you your hand back now, Hook?” She asked.

“You bitch.” The man panted, trying to wrench his injured hand from her grasp. “That’s what you get when you try to attack me. You may think you’re dark, but you don’t know darkness until it has consumed every inch of your being.” Emma growled, shackling his hands once again.

“I will destroy you. And when I do, I’ll make sure you feel every last bit of pain that you’ve caused.” Killian snapped. The Dark One towered over him, his threat falling on deaf ears. “Emma!” A voice called out. Emma rolled her eyes and turned towards the direction the voice was coming from.

“What now?” She asked, her tone ringing with annoyance. “Well, happy to see you too, darling.” Zelena came out of the shadows, dressed in the green cocktail dress Emma had given her. The Dark One’s mouth curved up into a smirk as her eyes raked up and down the red-head’s hourglass figure.

“I see you got my gift.” Emma spoke. “Of course. But that’s not why I’m here.” Zelena said. Emma stalked over to her, running her hand up and down the woman’s thigh. “Are you sure?”

Zelena pulled away, her nose crinkling in defiance. Oh yes, the Wicked Witch was the Dark One’s biggest challenge yet. She was more than willing to join Emma in torturing the whole town, but when it came to Emma’s personal needs she was a bit… prickly, as Elsa would say. But the Dark One had a plan to make the woman more receptive.

“Have you been to see Regina lately?” The witch asked. “I was just finishing up here and on my way.” Emma answered. “Well, you better go fast. She managed to escape.” Zelena said. “Why didn’t you stop her?” The Dark One demanded, anger rising to the surface. Zelena stepped back nervously.

“I thought you might enjoy the chase is all. I know how you like to play with your food.” The red-head twisted a strand of hair around her finger, giving her a coy smile. “You’ve done well, pet. How about a reward?” Emma offered, stepping aside and motioning to Killian.

Zelena’s eyes lit up eagerly and she absent-mindedly licked her lips. An act that wasn’t missed by Emma as she studied her every move. “He’s all mine?” The woman asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She knew the Dark One didn’t like to share her toys. “All yours. But you will owe me one.” Emma answered in a low voice.

The Dark One smiled as she walked away, already hearing the pirate’s screams of agony not even a minute after she had left. Zelena was wrapped around her finger she knew. The woman just needed to be spoiled a bit, shown how it was to be cared for. Not that the Dark One cared for anyone. Now it was time for her to catch a very naughty Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and long update! I've been juggling 3 stories in my hands. See you in the next chapter!


	3. Not a Queen Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY I haven't updated in a while This is so rare for me to wait so long but I haven't had internet for a few weeks.

The Dark One strolled along in the pitch black forest, enjoying the crunch of twigs and dry leaves underneath her boots. She could hear Regina not too far away, not caring to keep quiet as she frantically pushed past branches and brambles in an attempt to escape the new horror that was Storybrooke.

Emma held in a chuckle, thoroughly enjoying herself. Oh yes, the chase was indeed worth her while. She could easily poof to the former Queen’s side and have her re-captured in seconds. But the Dark One loved to play her games.

So she opted to let Regina think she was two steps ahead, freedom lingering just out of her reach like a glimmering star that was slowly fading the longer she went. The Dark One would merely poof to different places, surrounding the woman every which way so she was forced to walk in circles.

As soon as she heard the brunette start to cry, finally giving up and staying in one spot after nearly 2 hours of wandering around, Emma poofed to her side. The mayor was curled up on the ground, her arms wrapped tightly around herself with her legs tucked underneath her.

Regina flinched as the Dark One kneeled next to her, running a soft hand up and down her arm. Emma soaked up the sight, the feeling of seeing Regina vulnerable and alone. The Queen had put up the biggest fight of all towards her former best friend as she found herself captured.

Emma thought she was being generous towards the woman. She had the freedom to wander around her house as she pleased, allowed her a few precious hours a week of sunlight under strict supervision. Regina got the best treatment out of all of them.

The Dark One suspected that the Savior had something to do with it. Regina had lost her confidante and her son, after all. She was all alone in the world once again. But Emma was too. Although Emma didn’t mind as much. As long as her thoughts didn’t stray towards Henry or delve too deeply into the truly terrible things she was doing, she much rather preferred the company of an empty house.

“You caught me,” Regina murmured, her raspy voice strained and tired. “Oh yes I did. You’ve been a very naughty girl, Regina. Perhaps you need a punishment,” Emma purred, her voice leaking of the smirk plastered on her face. “Perhaps you need to go to hell.” The brunette barked.

Then Regina broke down in tears. Emma pulled her up, supporting her weight as she poofed them back to the mansion. She set the woman down on the couch before re-casting the spell that locked the house from the inside out. “Emma. What happened to you?”

“Shh.” Emma poofed them up to the mayor’s bedroom and set Regina on the bed before lightly stroking her hair. Magic flowed from her fingertips into the brunette, effectively calming her down so she wouldn’t struggle. “Henry. You better not have hurt him.” Regina mumbled, her eyes glossy from the magic.

Emma stood back and observed the woman. She couldn’t just let her get away with running off. “Regina. Regina!” The Dark One snapped her fingers in front of the older woman’s face, trying to catch her attention. The brunette blinked a few times before focusing, giving her a goofy smile.

“I think you deserve a punishment. Don’t you?” Emma asked. Instantly, Regina’s happy expression changed to one of fear. “No!” She whined. A smile tugged at Emma’s lips at her reaction. The Dark One’s magic tended to make the brunette act more child-like.

“Regina.” The young woman scolded, forcing the brunette to look at her with just the tone of her voice. “You know better than to run off. You should be grateful that I gave you the freedom you have. Snow and the others can’t say the same.”

Regina frowned, staring down at the bed. “Did you hurt them?” She asked quietly. “I punished them because they deserved it.” Emma answered. “Are you going to punish me?” The brunette asked, her wide eyes staring into Emma’s cold ones.

A shiver ran down her spine at her innocent tone and the fearful expression on her face. She had so much power. And over the Queen that showed no mercy to her kingdom no less. The Dark One knew as a child Cora punished Regina quite harshly so forcing the mayor into a child-like state of mind was a punishment in itself.

Emma gracefully walked over to the large armchair nearby and perched on it, waiting expectantly. “Leave your shirt on. Nothing else.” She instructed. Regina slowly began to remove her clothing, dawdling on purpose to avoid the pain she was sure was coming.

Emma licked her lips as the brunette shimmied her tight black skirt to her ankles before stepping out of it. Next came the stockings, and finally the panties. The mayor hesitated for just a second before pulling them down and stepping out of them.

She kept her eyes trained on the floor, refusing to look up at her captor. “Looks like you made quite a mess. Pick it up.” Emma ordered, nodding to the pile of clothing laying at the woman’s feet. Regina obeyed, her face burning in embarrassment.

Emma bit her lip, shifting in her chair to put some pressure on her throbbing sex. Regina had a beautiful ass. Emma had thought she looked stunning in the short dresses and tight skirts she wore, but this… _this_ was perfection. She couldn’t wait to be the one to make it turn from pale white to beet red.

“Good. Now come here.” Emma patted her lap, inviting the woman over. Regina shuffled her feet and fidgeted with her hands, but otherwise didn’t move. “I said _now_ , Regina. I won’t tell you again.”

The brunette’s shoulders slumped as she slowly put one foot in front of the other until Emma’s black leather boots were right under her nose. She tried to hide her shakiness, but she knew the Dark One could see right through her. Emma patted her lap, indicating she bend over her knee.

Regina obeyed, laying down with a small oof as the wind was knocked out of her lungs. Emma scooted forward to adjust her, admiring the stunning view she had of Regina’s braless breasts underneath her silky red blouse. “You’ve been very bad, Regina.” She spoke, running her fingers up and down the woman’s spine.

The brunette held back a whimper, remembering how her mother used to do the same thing as a child. Her words would drip with sugary sweetness, her fingertips would lightly graze over her body as she pleased. And then the hand that was delivering the soft caresses would turn hard as steel, sending jolts of pain with each smack.

“How many do you think you deserve?” Emma’s voice brought her back to the present. The brunette swallowed hard, trying to think. If she chose too many, she would be in pain for even longer. If she chose an amount that was too low, then Emma would punish her even worse. Either way, she would lose.

“30.” Regina finally answered, not daring to look back for fear of breaking her position and enduring even more pain. Emma was silent as she petted the woman’s ass, occasionally allowing her fingers to brush against the warm slit a few inches below.

“I think that sounds fair.” The Dark One finally spoke. Regina relaxed, then tensed up once more as a hard smack was delivered to her left cheek right on her sit spot. She knew better than to let her guard down. Emma kept a straight face as she punished her, each hit becoming harder than the last until tears were streaming down the woman’s face.

Smack. Pet. Smack smack. Soothing words. The cycle was a never-ending mess of unpredictability. Regina finally broke down, going limp over the Dark One’s lap. She had lost count after 11. Emma was impressed how the woman took the punishment so well, biting back cries of pain and refusing to beg.

It got to the point where Regina almost started to encourage the woman to keep going. Emma’s knuckles would graze her clit, her fingertips lightly pressing into her entrance just barely so she could feel it. On instinct, the woman pressed back against the fingers to receive more, a quiet moan escaping her throat.

She was quickly silenced by a plethora of smacks, turning her cheeks into a deep pink sunburn color. Emma left her sensitive area alone for a few minutes, focusing on the painful experience this was supposed to be. “Hmm, maybe Regina Mills wanted to be caught.” Emma purred, a small smile on her face.

The woman was soaked, her sex dripping with arousal. She was well over thirty spanks now, but she could always use the extra practice. Regina was so lost in her own ecstasy that she didn’t notice the spanking had stopped. “If you wanted more, you could have just said so.” Emma chuckled.

This broke the woman from her trance. She tensed up over the Dark One’s lap and repositioned herself to accommodate her aching muscles. “No, I don’t need any more. I need- “

Regina bit her lip, hesitating whether or not to say. This new Emma was unpredictable. It was like playing Russian Roulette with all 5 bullets lodged in the chamber. The Dark One’s wrath was inevitable, and she was selfishly only thinking of herself.

Emma knew exactly what Regina needed. The woman was so close the heat from her pussy practically gave Emma second degree burns on her hand. But she wasn’t just going to _give_ Regina what she wanted. The Dark One didn’t care for charity work. “Please, I need to- “

“Shh. I know what you need.” Emma soothed. Regina turned back to look at her, surprised to see the Dark One’s bright Irish green eyes filled with something other than hate or anger. She was Emma’s favorite for some reason. Maybe it was their son, or the strong bond they used to share when Emma was the Savior. Or perhaps Emma felt a little more for the mayor than she cared to admit.

Emma smiled at the hopeful expression on the Queen’s face. She thought she was going to get what she wanted. That the Dark One would take mercy on her and allow her to come, cause her to unravel in her arms like no one else can. Boy was she in for a rude awakening.

Regina whimpered as Emma stood her up, poofing her into a long t-shirt that went mid-thigh. She noticed she wasn’t wearing any underwear and her hope returned. Maybe Emma was going to take pity on her after all. She stumbled a bit as Emma led her over to the bed. The magic that was clouding her mind was slowly wearing off.

But before she could completely come to her senses, the Dark One’s magic consumed her once more. Emma bent the brunette over the bed so her ass was in the air. “What are you gonna do to me?” Regina whimpered, wincing at the burning pain on her backside.

“Shh, love. Your punishment is over with. Just relax now.” Emma said, grabbing some aloe vera and beginning to rub it over the angry welts. Regina found herself dozing off, her head falling forward onto the duvet. Her eyes snapped open as she felt something being positioned against her ass.

“Stay still.” Emma instructed. In her hands she held a small silicone butt plug. Hooking her pointer finger in the ring, she slowly pushed it in the brunette’s tight hole. The woman’s tight walls resisted the intrusion and Regina cried out in pain.

The Dark One knew it was a bit cruel to use it without properly lubricating it, but the sounds that came from Regina’s mouth were heavenly. With a final push it was in. Emma pulled on it a little, admiring how it didn’t budge. “It hurts so much! Please make it stop!” The brunette cried.

Regina sobbed and clutched the bed sheets within clenched fists. Emma gently rubbed her clit, allowing her a moment of relief. Regina’s cries turned into little hiccups, and she began pushing back to create more friction. Emma rubbed faster, grinding the heel of her hand against the woman’s entrance and pressing lightly against the butt plug.

“Robin never made you feel the way I do, has he?” Emma questioned. “He never knew how to fuck you properly. Look at my sweet girl. You’re absolutely dripping for me.”

Regina’s breathing became erratic as Emma furiously rubbed her slick folds. She tried to open her mouth to protest, but instead of words all that came out was a breathy moan. She bucked her hips, feeling the fire in her belly continuing to grow until it consumed her. She howled as she came, her arousal flooding down her thighs and coating her captor’s fingers.

Regina couldn’t remember the last time she had ever come that hard. Emma was right; Robin never made her feel like that before. He wasn’t a poor lover by any means, but Emma was far more superior. “Thank you.” The brunette panted.

The Dark One brought her sticky fingers to the older woman’s lips. Regina turned her head in disgust. She was fine with the aspects of sex, but she hated the messiness. The one-time Robin had been bold and demanded she give him a blowjob, she had slapped him square in the face and refused to talk to him for a week.

She was a Queen. Or at least she used to be. No one ever dared to treat her anything less. So she simply let her eyes drift shut and relaxed her whole body. “Sleepy baby.” Emma teased, tucking them both into bed. “Quite an ordeal, wasn’t it?” Emma murmured, pushing the brunette’s long locks behind her ear.

Regina nodded, cuddling into the woman. The Dark One allowed the contact, despite always treating her victims as they were. They didn’t deserve to be coddled and shown affection. They deserved pain and suffering.

“Ow.” Regina whined as she felt the Dark One’s sharp nails digging into her chin. The petting had stopped, and Emma was whispering to herself. Regina wondered if she was even aware of what she was doing.

Emma snapped back to her senses as she felt Regina’s fingers wrap around her wrist in an attempt to push her away. Her loving touch returned, and she gently kissed the woman’s forehead in a mock display of affection. “I’m sorry, my sweet.” She apologized.

The Dark One didn’t understand why she was doing this. She usually just left the woman alone after her punishment. But a part of her felt very possessive, almost motherly towards the Queen who was centuries older than her.

Maybe she just missed Henry. Yes, that must be it. The Savior was becoming stronger each day, and the Dark One was slowly losing control. “I love you.”

The words were uttered softly, and Emma noticed Regina was pressing her face into her cold leather jacket. It must have been a mistake. Regina was confused, associating Emma with her mother. The Dark One retracted her arms and scooted a few inches away.

Regina’s lower lip trembled at the rejection, and her doey brown eyes began to water. Emma frowned and watched her for a minute. It wouldn’t be so terrible to do for a one-time thing. The young woman missed affection more than she cared to admit, and Regina most likely wouldn’t remember what happened tomorrow.

“Alright, no need to cry. Everything is okay.” The Dark One soothed, poofing out of her jacket and undershirt so she was bare. Regina’s eyes immediately strayed to the inviting breasts that Emma was offering. The younger woman pulled her close again, gently laying her head to rest on her chest.

“Your Mommy used to let you feed from her, didn’t she?” The Dark One asked softly. Regina hid her face in shame. Cora had forced Regina into breastfeeding from her as a young child and the cycle had persisted into adulthood. It was a form of humiliation, and Emma had to give the woman props.

Even the Dark One wouldn’t hurt her own child like that. Emma tilted the woman’s chin up, forcing her to look up at her. “I don’t mean to hurt you, Regina. Like I said before, your punishment is over. Just let me take care of you now.”

Regina allowed the woman to guide her up to her pert nipple on her left breast. It was breathtaking. If she hadn’t been under the Dark One’s power she would have thought them to be extremely sexy. She would have imagined kissing them, biting, marking each one. Hearing Emma moan and whimper as she toyed with her.

The Queen would have forced her to beg, then she would prolong her pleasure until the woman couldn’t stand it anymore. But this new Regina- the vulnerable and weak one in this new world- saw none of that. She only felt love at being wanted, being mothered by the person that was once her greatest enemy.

Before she had another second to think she was latching onto the breast, sucking greedily at the dark pink pearl that entered her mouth. A quiet moan escaped Emma’s lips. Without stopping, the brunette glanced up at her captor. The Dark One’s eyes were closed, her hands stroking her back idly.

Regina pulled back in surprise as something warm entered her mouth. It was sweet, and the thinness of it slid down her throat. Emma’s eyes opened, and she led the older woman back to her chest. “I figured you would need help sleeping. It’s alright, go on.” She urged.

Regina licked her lips, surprised at how she liked the taste. Cora’s milk had been bitter and vile, and Regina remembered how her mother would force her to drink her dry, threatening to kill her father if she didn’t do what she was told. But with Emma this was different. She felt safe and secure in her arms, ironically enough.

Emma sighed as the brunette hesitantly latched on. She could feel the woman’s tongue swirling around the areole, gently pulling the milk out. Her throat contracted and expanded rhythmically as she swallowed. “Good girl. I’m so proud of you.” Emma whispered, delighted at the fact that when she stroked a certain spot on the woman’s back she would pull harder against the nipple as she sucked.

Eventually, the suckling slowed way down as the brunette began to dream. “I see how it is. The pirate was a distraction. A shiny jangling set of keys to keep my attention while you coddle the truly evil one. My sister, no less.”

The Dark One looked up to see Zelena standing in the doorway, her face flushed and her eyes smoldering with jealousy. Emma gently eased Regina off her, wincing at the slight ache in her overly sensitive breast. She forgot how painful lactation was. “You’re not jealous of her, are you? After all the generous things I did for you.” Emma accused, pleased to see the witch did, in fact, have feelings for her.

“I’m not _jealous_. I just didn’t realize you gave out special treatment.” The red-head defended herself. Emma poofed in front of her, re-dressing in her tight black outfit. “She was just recovering from her punishment. Surely you remember what it was like your first time.” She said.

Zelena’s jealous look faltered, her crystal blue eyes becoming insecure once again. Emma knew exactly how to push her buttons. “I have some other business I have to attend to. Surely you can see yourself out.”

The witch’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, hurt evident on her face. The Dark One strolled to the door, stopping at the threshold. “Granny’s. One hour. Bring nothing but your appetite.” She spoke over her shoulder.

It was time to pay dear old dad a visit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! See you in the next chapter!


	4. Old Past, New Beginnings

The Dark One entered the Sheriff’s station, finding her way through the darkness expertly. She knew this place like the back of her hand. As she entered her old office, she flicked on the fluorescent lights overhead. David moaned at the action, knowing he was no longer alone.

Through the blindfold and magical hold on the cell he was in, the Prince was trapped. “What have you done to them? My daughter and my wife? My grandson?” The man demanded, his confidence unwavering.

Emma smirked at his question. Her father never knew it was really his daughter doing all of this. Not once had Emma spoken to him in the time of his captivity. It was driving him insane. Literally. Knowing his captor was near but never speaking messed with his mind.

“Answer me!” The man screamed. Emma poofed herself into the cell, wrapping her midnight black nails around his pale throat. He coughed and struggled under her grip, choking out an apology as best he could. The Dark One let him go, leaning back to watch him.

What shall she do with him today? She would usually pleasure herself while using him as a toy, but she was quite elated from her earlier visits. So she decided to drive him a little more insane. “Look at you, brother,” she spoke, disguising her voice.

“James!” David spat, thrashing against his bindings. “Is this the way you run your kingdom? You allow your subjects to have control over you?” Emma asked. “This isn’t real. James is dead. This is all in my head.” The Prince whispered.

The Dark One stood and silently made her way over to him. “This is very real, dear brother. I just thought I’d pay a visit to my twin before I continued on my journey,” Emma spoke right next to his ear. “Are you the one torturing us? Are you trying to take over the town?” David asked.

“I have much more satisfying things to take care of rather than spend my time torturing peasants.”

“Then- “Emma cut her father off, covering his mouth to silence him. “But I couldn’t just leave without bringing a gift.”

With the wave of her hand, David’s mother was standing in the middle of the room. “David?” The older woman said. “Mother!” David cried, a smile appearing on his face. Ruth moved to free her son, but suddenly noticed Emma.

The Dark One put a finger to her lips as a warning as she held a sharp dagger towards her father. The old woman’s eyes lit up with fear, and she physically began shaking. “James, how did manage to bring Mother back with you? You’re supposed to be dead,” David spoke.

Ruth looked back and forth between her son and Emma, confused and frightened. “That’s my secret, David,” Emma answered. “Mother, are you alright?” Her father asked.

Emma nodded to the woman to step forward. Ruth glanced at her nervously before kneeling in front of her son. She pressed a shaking wrinkled hand against the man’s cheek. “My dear boy. How I’ve missed you,” she finally said.

David’s lower lip trembled, and he reached a bruised hand up to touch the woman and make sure she was real. “It’s been so long since I’ve heard your voice.”

Ruth leaned forward and touched her forehead to his, smiling gently. “I am so proud of you, Davey,” she said. “You’ve missed out on so much. Snow and I got married, we had a daughter. Our Emma. And she had a son of her own, our grandson Henry.”

“I know, dear,” the woman chuckled. “I’ve been keeping my eye on things. You’ve made a life for yourself.”

Emma rolled her eyes at the sappy words exchanged between the two people. She was already bored. In her hands she toyed with her favorite dagger. The urges were getting stronger and she knew she wouldn’t last long.

“Please untie me, Mother. Stop James from doing whatever it is he’s doing. I need to protect my family. That includes you,” David said. “I love you, my son,” Ruth said, kissing the man’s cheek.

“Enough!” Emma snapped in James’s voice, standing up from her seat. “I think it’s about time I did what I came here to do.”

Ruth’s eyes became as wide as saucers as the Dark One came near, and she feebly attempted to shield her son. “Please don’t do this!” She begged. Ruth cried out as Emma pulled her up roughly, her hand twisting the woman’s curly gray hair. “JAMES!” David screamed.

“Goodnight, Grandmother,” Emma whispered in the woman’s ear using her normal voice. The woman barely had time to react as she stabbed the dagger into her heart. Ruth let out a scream of pain, gurgling as she began to bleed internally. Emma soaked in the feeling of the woman dying slowly in her arms.

Her limbs slowly became heavy, and she started to breathe in short gasps. Finally, her chest rose and then fell for the last time. Her corpse withered away into gray dust. David began to sob, rocking back and forth on the floor.

“Goodbye, brother,” Emma said in James’s voice before sitting beside her father. “Just kill me. Please just get it over with,” her father cried, tears sneaking out from underneath the blindfold. Emma held him, stroking his hair gently and whispering in his ear.

The Prince jerked his head, the dark whispers invading his brain like a virus. “Get out of my head. Stop!” He hissed, unable to cover his ears due to the ropes around his wrists. He tried to resist her affection but eventually gave in, his grief taking over.

Emma knew he would eventually die. He would most likely be the first one to go. The poison invading his brain would soon consume him. She wasn’t planning on keeping her victims around forever. She would find her son; find the others she had sent away. Teach them to embrace darkness, embrace power.

She would snuff out the light forever. And luckily for her, everyone was losing hope. Even her ever so optimistic parents had given up, it seemed.

Emma gently laid her father down on his cot, taking the blindfold off his eyes. He blinked for a few seconds before the truth finally registered. “Emma,” he said, his voice filled with pain and sadness. “Goodnight, Daddy.” The Dark One whispered before using her magic to send him off to sleep.

He wouldn’t remember a thing when he woke up, but she always enjoyed seeing the pain she caused him as she revealed her true colors.

Making sure the cell was safely secured, she flipped off the lights and made her way to Granny’s. Zelena was already waiting, as she expected. The red-head nursed a bottle of Jack Daniel’s in her hand, a disgusted look on her face as she took a swig.

“I don’t know why I bother to show up on time. You’re always late,” the witch muttered. “Patience, dear,” Emma said with a smirk, sitting down across from her and pouring herself a drink. “Why did you even invite me here? You’re obviously infatuated with my little sister,” Zelena hissed.

Emma sighed. She never meant for Zelena to see that. What she had with Regina was special. Different from anyone else. Regina was truly and fully hers now, and she loved taking care of her. “I brought you here because I have a surprise for you.”

“Another person for me to torture so you can go and coddle the Queen?”

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration before standing and going over to her. “Zelena,” she spoke softly. The red-head looked up at her with glassy eyes, already intoxicated from the alcohol. The Dark One leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the woman’s lips.

She felt Zelena kiss her back, and she reached down to cup her face. The older woman was hungry and needing. Not lustful, but rather broken. She craved affection, just like her sister. And deep inside the big bad Dark One, she felt a twinge of empathy. Emma wasn’t that different from the two lost sisters.

Emma slowly pulled back, her ice cold fingers stroking the witch’s face. “Come on,” She pulled the woman up and led her upstairs to _Room 7_.

“I’m not having sex with you if that’s what you’re hoping for,” Zelena mumbled, leaning against the wall. Emma rolled her eyes and pushed the door open. Screaming pierced the air and Zelena covered her ears. “Bloody hell! What is this?” Zelena complained.

Emma stepped inside to greet the prisoner laying on the bed. “How are you feeling, beauty?” The Dark One laid a hand against the young woman’s sweaty forehead. “Belle? This is my surprise? Some pregnant maid going into labor?” The red-head asked, not bothering to hide her disgust.

Belle’s face contorted in pain as she clutched her swollen belly. “I think it’s almost time to meet that little baby, don’t you think?” Emma asked. “Screw you! You tricked me! Gave me some sort of poison!” The brunette screeched furiously.

“You’re overreacting. I simply gave you some herbal tea to help with your pregnancy. I gave Zelena onion rings to help with hers,” Emma glanced over at the older woman to see a sour look on her face. “And just think- you won’t be having the miserable symptoms of pregnancy for 9 months. Believe me, it’s not fun.”

“I need Rumple!” Belle screamed, nearly sobbing in agony. “Gold is a bit helpless right now. He’s still fast asleep in his little coma he put himself into trying to be a hero,” Emma informed the young girl, trying to calm her down. Zelena stepped forward and lifted the girl’s nightgown. “I can see it!” She exclaimed, half-intrigued, half mortified.

Belle tried and failed to close her legs as the contractions worsened. “I won’t let you hurt my baby!” She screamed at Zelena. “We all know what you did to yours.”

Zelena moved forward to attack the girl, but Emma held her back. “Your _husband_ is the one that hurt my baby girl! First my sister and Robin took her from me, and then _he_ killed her! I held her once! _One time_!” Zelena screamed at her.

A look of confusion crossed the girl’s face before she started writhing in agony once more. “It hurts so much!” She screamed. “Then I suggest you stop trying to fight it. That baby is coming whether you want it to or not, so for the well-being of your child I suggest you push,” Emma pressed down hard on the brunette’s stomach, forcing it to contract.

5 more minutes of agonizing screams and then a new cry filled the air. The Dark One held the baby girl in her arms, poofing a small pink blanket around the baby’s body. “Is my baby alright?” Belle strained her neck to see, still breathing heavily.

“She’s perfect.” Emma murmured, touching the newborn’s rosy pink cheek with her pale finger. The baby looked up at her with bright blue eyes that matched her mother’s. “She? It’s a girl. My Collette,” Belle smiled through the exhaustion.

Emma’s head snapped towards the young girl. “Whoever said this baby was yours?” She snarled. Belle’s eyes widened in shock and fear. The Dark One walked over to Zelena and placed the baby in her arms. “This is your surprise,” she said softly. Zelena’s eyes actually filled with tears as she nestled the little girl with chestnut hair.

“Wait! You can’t do this! She’s mine!” Belle cried. Emma waved her hand and the brunette fell unconscious. She knelt in front of Zelena, placing a hand on her knee. “You see? I really do care for you. I wouldn’t have gone through all of this trouble to get you a new daughter if I didn’t.”

Zelena smiled up at her, genuine gratitude in her eyes. “Thank you, Em- Dark One.”

“You deserve this. You never should have lost your daughter in the first place,” the Dark One said. It was true. Even the Savior didn’t think what Regina and Robin were doing was right. No mother should ever be ripped away from her child like that. Regina didn’t listen to her of course, even though Emma had tried everything to help Zelena see her baby.

Eventually, Zelena ended up on her doorstep. In the middle of the night while it was pouring rain, the Wicked Witch had bared her soul to her enemy, breaking down in her arms. And Emma had comforted her. She had fixed them both a drink and even shared some sorrows of her own.

Soon, a plan was formulated. Emma would take possession of the Dark One’s dagger and take the power for herself. Gold, too wrapped up in Belle and the soon-to-be arrival, was surprisingly easy to overpower. Zelena was more than willing to help, and soon Emma was the most powerful in Storybrooke.

The baby began to whimper and squirm in the red-head’s arms. Emma carefully took the baby back into her arms. Zelena’s mouth opened to protest, hurt etched across her face. The Dark One quickly stroked her hair, effectively calming her. “I’m not taking her away from you, pet. You’ve just drank a little much is all.”

“You said to bring your appetite, and I wasn’t hungry,” Zelena muttered. Emma chuckled and pulled the woman to her feet, leading them back down to the diner. “Let’s get some food in you before bed,” Emma said, carefully setting the sleeping baby in a bassinet she had conjured.

“I’d rather have some more whiskey,” Zelena spoke, reaching for the bottle. Emma quickly moved it out of her way. “Trust me Zel, you’ll be thanking me when you wake up,” The Dark One reassured her, giving her some ibuprofen and a glass of water.

She left the woman alone for a few minutes to make some grilled cheeses for the both of them. Even her dark side still loved food. She re-entered the kitchen to see Zelena holding the little girl, cooing softly to her. “What are you gonna name her?” Emma asked, setting the plates down on the table.

“I was thinking Rosie. She has such rosy cheeks and she looks like a beautiful little flower. It was always my favorite,” Zelena answered. “It’s perfect.” Emma smiled and bit into her sandwich, nearly moaning at the delicious gooey taste. Zelena finally set the baby down and began to eat, enjoying the meal as much as Emma.

“I wanted to clarify some things. With Regina,” Emma started. She was surprised when the older woman waved her hand in dismissal. “It’s alright. At first I thought I was just some servant to you, nothing more than that. And to see how you acted with my sister, well, it made me jealous.”

Emma nodded as the red-head glanced over at her. “But I realize you’ve treated me really well. Gave me nice things, control over some things in the town, you’vr given me this precious baby to have as my own. I understand why you treat Regina the way you do now.”

“And why is that?” Emma asked, her curiosity peaked. “I noticed when you were the Savior, you were really protective of her. Regina and Henry were the two people you let yourself become close to. You felt something for Regina. And I know my sister did too. Robin wasn’t as special as you were.”

Emma noticed the woman was rambling now and her eyes were tired-looking. “Maybe you’re right,” the Dark One agreed, gently pulling the woman up and leading her upstairs to another room. “Get some rest now.”

“But- my baby- “Zelena protested as Emma laid her down on the bed before poofing her into pajamas. “She’ll be just fine. I’ll take care of her,” the young woman reassured her, tucking her in before going down to the diner.

As she held the new baby in her arms, she realized Zelena really was right. The Savior really did care for Regina. But now those feelings had turned into something else. Punishing her, cuddling her, treating her like she was years younger than she really was…

Emma realized Regina was almost like her baby, just as Belle’s baby was Zelena’s. And she would be okay with just the four of them. Once the others had withered away into nothing, Emma could truly start over. She would turn Regina evil, nurture her and raise her to be the Queen she once was. But until then, she would have her fun.

 


	5. Pets & Punishments

Emma watched Regina wander around the backyard, enjoying the sunshine. Usually the woman was quiet and reserved, resentful towards Emma. But today she was carefree and happy. “Look!” The brunette ran over to her and held out a pink daisy. The Dark One smiled and tucked it behind the older woman’s ear.

“There. You’re beautiful, my ‘Gina. It even matches your new dress,” Emma said. Regina giggled and twirled around in what she called her “fairy dress”. It was swirling colors of purple and blue, covered in sparkles and even had tendrils of magic to keep Regina young at heart.

Ever since the first night that Emma used dark magic to cloud her mind, the woman had been acting like a child and at times regressed into a more innocent state like that of an infant. It was exactly how Emma wanted her. Pure and innocent so she could slowly corrupt her from the inside out.

The Dark One thought about changing the former Queen into a child to match her mental state, but had quickly dismissed the idea. She’d had her eye on the woman from the second she stepped onto her front porch her first night in Storybrooke, and that still hadn’t changed.

Regina’s dark beauty matched with Emma’s light perfectly, and she didn’t want to give that up. Regina skipped off and danced around the trees in the little garden. Zelena sat down beside Emma, little Rosie in her arms. “How is she doing?” The Dark One asked as she tickled the infant.

“She’s wonderful. Hardly cries at all and sleeps soundly during the night for the most part,” the witch answered. Regina ran back over to greet the new arrivals, two flowers that matched her own in her hands. “Hi!” She said cheerily.

Emma watched in mild amusement as Zelena scowled at the flower being offered to her. Slowly, her look softened as she noticed the change within her sister. “Thank you,” the red-head said curtly as she set it on the ground beside her. Regina dropped to her knees and looked up at Emma with wide eyes.

Emma knew she was asking for permission to touch the baby. “It’s okay as long as you ask Zelena,” she told her. “May I hold the baby?” The brunette asked with perfect manners. Zelena held the baby tighter to her, almost protectively. As if she was shielding her second child from the pain her sister had caused her the first time around.

Emma nodded at the red-head encouragingly. Zelena slowly nodded, knowing she couldn’t refuse. The Dark One _had_ gotten her this child after all. She was bound to Emma for life as long as she had that baby.

Regina jumped up and excitedly held out her arms. Emma patted the spot in between her and Zelena and the brunette quickly obliged. “Settle down now,” Emma reminded her gently. “Rosie is little and you need to be gentle with her.”

Regina nodded in understanding. Zelena placed the baby in her sister’s arms, making sure the brunette was holding her correctly. “Wow,” Regina breathed in amazement as if she was seeing a baby for the first time. In a way, she was. She was looking at the world with a new perspective. She was a blank slate surrounded by darkness.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Zelena said as the baby began to get fussy. Regina gently bounced the baby in her arms, effectively quieting her as she used to do with Robin’s baby before. “Look! She stopped crying,” the brunette said gleefully. “I said enough!” Zelena snapped, practically ripping the infant from Regina’s arms.

Anger stirred inside Emma as she saw the heartbroken look on Regina’s face. With a wave of her hand, the baby was poofed from the witch’s arms. “Hey!” Zelena’s hand lit up with a flaming green ball of magic. This angered Emma even further. How dare the witch threaten her.

Black tendrils of magic snaked from Emma’s hands and wrapped themselves around the red-head’s throat. Regina watched in puzzled silence. Zelena clawed at her throat, her eyes bulging as her supply of oxygen was cut off.

“On your knees,” Emma commanded. The witch shook her head in defiance. “I _said_ on. Your. Knees. Do you want your daughter back or not?”

Zelena finally obeyed, and Emma allowed her to breathe. “That’s better,” she smirked as she stood above the woman. “Where’s my baby? What did you do to her?” The older woman snarled. “She’s fine. You on the other hand… well, I think something has to be done about your manners,” the Dark One answered.

Zelena’s eyes widened in fear. The familiar urge inside Emma grew, and she was tempted just to rip out the witch’s heart right then and there, but she stopped the darkness from completely consuming her. “Regina,” Emma looked over at the brunette and waved her over.

Regina obeyed immediately, and Emma was pleased to see the woman wasn’t the slightest bit afraid. “Did Zelena hurt your feelings?”

Regina nodded and pouted slightly. “I think Zelena deserves a punishment. Don’t you?” The Dark One asked, trying to include Regina in the conversation. The brunette subconsciously rubbed her backside as if remembering what Emma had done to her. “Like a spanking?” She asked.

“That’s an option. Do you think that’s a good enough punishment?” Emma asked. “Yeah,” Regina said, biting her lip nervously. The younger woman grinned and poofed them to an upstairs bedroom. With her magic she forced Zelena to bend over the bed. “This isn’t fair!” Zelena screeched, turning her head to glare at them.

Emma forced the witch’s head down on the bed once more. “Need I remind you that you’re in _my_ kingdom? That _I_ was the one to give you that baby? And how do you repay me? By hurting my baby.”

“My sister is no baby. She’s an evil, manipulative, bit- “

The Dark One promptly tied a scarf around the woman’s mouth in annoyance. “Enough of that. Regina, sweetie, will you grab that paddle out of the closet right there?”

Emma knew she was capable of getting it herself, but she wanted to involve Regina as much as possible. She wanted to introduce her to the dark side. The brunette’s eyes widened in surprise and a little fear as she brought it over. Emma smiled at her sweetly and motioned for her to sit down.

Then she held the paddle right in front of the red-head’s face, causing the woman to gulp. “How many hits do you think she deserves, Regina?” Emma asked, never looking away from Zelena. “Um, five,” the woman answered. Emma was barely able to keep a straight face at her answer. “You sure?” She asked. “Uh huh,” the brunette answered. The Dark One simply shrugged. If it was 5 she wanted, then 5 the witch would receive. “Okay,” Emma said. Zelena actually looked relieved. Cute.

Emma yanked the red-head’s pants down, causing the woman to whimper. Regina shyly looked away as Zelena was fully exposed. “Pay attention, Regina,” Emma said.

She wanted this to be a lesson for both of them. Because when Regina was finally grown back into her evil ways, she wanted to be sure that the Queen would know who was in charge.

The brunette obediently watched her as she twirled the leather paddle in her hands. Then she brought it down as hard as she could on Zelena’s ass. The witch shrieked in pain. Although it was muffled, it was loud enough to fill the silence in the room.

If she was only going to receive 5 hits, Emma was going to make sure this would be the worst spanking the woman would never be able to forget. The next hit landed right on the witch’s sit spot. Her ass reddened almost immediately, causing a pang of arousal in Emma’s pants that shot from her stomach to her core.

It had been so long since she had been pleasured. A couple weeks might not seem like very long, but when the Dark One was used to it daily, it was torture. She didn’t want to use Regina like that just yet. She would first nurture her to slowly give into the dark urges deep within her.

The second blow was harder than the first, and Zelena’s howls of pain was music to the Dark One’s ears. She struggled uselessly against the invisible restraints holding her down, becoming angrier by the second. The last three smacks were in a row, and strong enough that the wooden board underneath the black leather broke in half.

With one last scream of pain, Zelena fell unconscious. Emma looked up to see Regina staring at the two women, her brow furrowed. But Emma was unable to read her expression. Was it confusion? Fear?

Tossing the board aside, the Dark One calmly walked over to the older woman. “What is it, my sweet?” She purred, running her slender fingers through the older woman’s dark tresses. “Is she dead?” The woman asked.

Emma smiled gently. Regina was worried about the woman that had once been her greatest enemy. Her heart truly was pure. “She’s not dead. She’s just resting. You remember how your punishment wore you out, didn’t you?”

Regina nodded, her gaze flicking from the red-head to her captor. “I have a surprise for you,” Emma said, re-dressing the red-head with magic and sending her to the same place the baby was. Regina bravely took the young woman’s hand, her mood brightening now that the ordeal was over with.

The Dark One led the brunette to the backyard again. “Eyes closed. No peeking,” she instructed. Once she was sure Regina wasn’t disobeying her, she went back inside. “Don’t even think about trying anything,” she warned her victim.

When Regina opened her eyes, a smile spread across her face. But not for the same reason Emma was. Standing before her with a glittering blue rhinestone necklace around her neck and a matching leash was none other than Snow White. To Regina she only saw a new friend. The poor woman only had Emma for a companion for the longest time.

Normally, the Dark One wouldn’t care. Regina was just one of the many people that deserved to feel the pain Emma suffered in her lifetime. In fact, she was the person that caused Emma to be sent away. But now that her feelings towards Regina had changed, Emma figured she would be nice.

 Also, this was a nice punishment for her mother in a way. The petite woman was practically shaking in her boots- her bare feet, actually- as she stood frozen on the spot. She had no idea what was in store for her, and Emma relished in her fear. “You play nice,” the Dark One warned both of them, taking the leash off of Snow.

The woman actually flinched as Regina came near, holding out her hand. Emma knew she wouldn’t run off; although her mother didn’t have magic, she was most likely still able to feel the power in the enchanted collar. Plus, she wouldn’t want to chance running with Emma in charge. She was probably still sore from the last time Emma visited her.

So her mother simply followed Regina around the backyard, pretending to be interested in the woman as she kept a careful eye on the Dark One watching them.

After another hour, the sun began to set. “Alright, bath time,” Emma led both women inside and downstairs to the basement Regina never used. It was a lot like her vault, actually. Unfinished, cold, stone floors and dim lights with a small cot in the corner decorating the place. Emma had spruced the place up a bit with her dark touch.

Snow immediately sat down on the old cot, knowing it was her place. Emma chained the woman to the wall using the leash, making sure it was secure. “Regina, this is where our new pet will stay. If you wish to play with her, you must ask me first. Do not free her on your own. Do you understand?”

Regina nodded and Emma took that as a yes. As they ascended the stairs, Snow began to cry out loud, putting a smile on the Dark One’s face.

Upstairs in the master bath, Emma began to clean Regina up. She had dirtied herself quite a bit being outside almost all day. Regina didn’t mind; she was content to just play with the bubbles surrounding her. When Emma began to clean her more private areas she noticed a blush creep up on the woman’s face, but otherwise she stayed quiet.

Once or twice Emma “accidentally” let her finger slide in between Regina’s lower lips. Feeling how wet the woman was, she had to pinch herself to control the darkness threatening to break forth. All she wanted to do was take the woman right then and there and fuck her until her voice grew hoarse from screaming her name.

Obviously Regina wasn’t completely taken over by her magic. But Emma also knew she had to restrain herself. Right now this was about nurturing Regina, shaping her into the strong and independent Queen she once was. There would be plenty of time for sex later. Besides, Regina’s new pet would surely come in handy to help suppress those urges.

“Alright, big girl, bed time,” Emma sing-songed, holding an adult-sized onesie in one hand and a towel in the other. Emma couldn’t help but admire how the older woman looked in her pink jumper adorned with rainbow hearts. She looked so sweet and innocent.

Regina yawned sleepily and held out her arms. Emma chuckled as she swept the woman off her feet bridal-style. “Do you want Mommy to help you sleep?” She asked, using the name that Regina would call her during private moments like this.

Regina nodded sleepily and nuzzled her breast through her jacket. Emma poofed them both to the bed and quickly stripped her top-half. This had become a routine; bath time, mommy-time, and Emma-time after Regina had fallen asleep.

Emma guided the sleepy woman’s head to her chest, stroking the woman’s hair as she latched onto a darkened nipple that had hardened in the cool air. “Good girl,” Emma sighed and relaxed underneath Regina’s touch.

As soon as the brunette began pulling the warm milk from her breast into her mouth, she immediately began to fall asleep. “Don’t fall asleep yet, my darling. Just a little longer,” Emma said, her arousal bringing her close to the edge. Regina’s eyes were already shut, and her breathing slowed.

Reluctantly, the Dark One pushed the woman off of her. Regina’s eyes shot open and she whimpered at the loss of contact. “It’s okay, sweetie. Here.” Emma led the woman’s mouth to her other breast. But no matter how hard Regina sucked and drank from her, Emma was unable to climax.

It was a long shot anyways. Only about 5% of women were able to achieve an orgasm through just stimulation of the breasts. But it still felt nice bonding with Regina this way.

Once the woman had fallen asleep, Emma descended the stairs to their newest pet. Snow sat up straight as the Dark One approached her. Her eyes were glued to the younger woman’s bare breasts. Perhaps her mother was a little gayer than she cared to admit. Which surprised her; Snow was one of the most homophobic people she knew.

But maybe it was the shock of Emma approaching her naked, seeing her daughter for the first time like that that had drawn Snow’s eyes in. Emma knew if a naked woman had approached her that way she wouldn’t be able to tear her eyes away.

“I think you know what I want, Snow,” the Dark One said. Snow nodded, tears filling her eyes. Same old song and dance. Emma stripped down to just her underwear, allowing her mother to make the first move. It felt like hours before Snow even reached out her hand to touch her.

But when she finally did, Emma couldn’t hold back the moan that erupted. The woman’s hand fit around her breast perfectly, and she knew exactly how to push Emma to the edge as quickly and easily as possible. The Dark One had trained her well.

Tentatively, the woman leaned forward and caught a pebbled nipple between her teeth, gently biting down as she wrapped her warm lips around it. Emma snuck her hands into the woman’s hair, silently instructing her to stay there.

So when she felt her mother’s free hand snake down the band of her underwear, she let out a squeak of surprise. The woman’s left hand was still squeezing and pulling on the Dark One’s pale breast, leaving marks that no one else besides Regina would see while her right one got to work on furiously rubbing her clit as fast as possible.

A loud moan escaped Emma’s lips this time; the stimulation was almost too much. And yet, it wasn’t enough. She had waited weeks to find someone who could pleasure her, and her mother was exceptional at these kind of orders. It must run in the family.

Her climax rapidly approaching, Emma rocked back and forth on her mother’s hand, allowing the little noises she usually kept to herself out into the open. “That’s a good girl. Fuck, just like that, Mommy,” Emma moaned. The pace increased, and Emma had to hold her scream inside for fear of waking Regina.

Mercifully, she plummeted over the edge. Squirting all over Snow’s hand, Emma knew that was the hardest she had cum in a long time. Magical cocks and colorful dildos didn’t quite do the trick. Panting tiredly, Emma grabbed Snow’s hand and forced the woman to taste her.

Tears rolling down her face, her mother obeyed. “Goodnight, pet,” Emma said, poofing back upstairs to where Regina slept soundly. She looked like a little angel with her dark raven hair contrasting against the lightly-colored onesie. The Dark One planted a kiss on the woman’s head before going back downstairs.

She didn’t notice the figures looming in the shadows until they were upon her.


	6. The Pure Joy of Darkness and Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me forever to update! Finished another story of mine and finally got the motivation to continue this one. Enjoy the chapter!

The Dark One opened her eyes and tried to focus on the room spinning around her. She suddenly noticed her arms were tied behind her back and she was bound to a chair. She was still in her house, which was strange. Did her mother escape and ambush her?

“Look who’s awake.” A venomous voice greeted her. Emma looked up to see Zelena saunter over. “You,” the Dark One spat. “What the hell are you doing?”

“We’re getting our Emma back,” Hook answered, leaning against the wall with one of his hands in a cast. Emma laughed out loud. Was he serious?

As she attempted to break free using her dark magic, Zelena smirked as she watched her struggle. “I guess you’re not so powerful after all,” the red-head remarked. “What did you do to me?” Emma demanded, her body becoming increasingly more exhausted the more she fought against the ropes that bound her.

“You’re not the only one here with magic, _Dark One_ ,” Zelena sneered. Emma glowered at her. The witch wasn’t that powerful.

Her eyes widened as she watched Snow come down the stairs, hand in hand with Regina. Regina looked perfectly content to be so close with her. “Now, why don’t you sit down here while I help get our Emma back.” Snow suggested in a kind and motherly tone.

“But I wanna help,” Regina argued in her innocent voice. “You did. You used your magic to make sure she couldn’t get away,” her mother answered as she handed her a cup of hot cocoa.

Masking the hurt she was feeling, Emma glowered at the woman she once loved as a daughter should. Regina had betrayed her. Emma had tried to love her with all of her heart and she had turned her back on her.

“So, how do you suppose you’re going to get your beloved Savior back?” The Dark One sneered. These mere mortals couldn’t break her. She could resist their idea of torture. Child’s play more like it.

Snow laid a gentle hand on her cheek and smiled sadly. Emma wanted to jerk away from the warm touch, but instead found herself leaning into her. “We’re going to do whatever it takes. I know there’s good in you, Emma- “The Dark One nearly gagged at the way her name sounded coming out of her mother’s mouth.

“And I know deep down inside you, you want to get rid of the darkness. But in order for us to help you do that, you need to help us.”

Emma sharply jerked her head away now, feeling as if she had been slapped. She knew that in a way she deserved this, but to hear that her own mother was not willing to accept her for who she was hurt her in the deepest part of her dark heart.

“Why would I help you? I became the Dark One for a reason. I have all the power and control that so many people crave. And when I’m done with this town, you will all have paid my price. Why would I go back to being the Savior? All I have done for the past 3 years is save everyone and bring them happiness. And what do I get for it? A pat on the back and a god damn cookie. And then the next day I do it again. And again. Tell me this; where’s my happiness?”

Snow’s eyes filled with tears, guilt shining brightly within them. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this.”

Zelena stepped forward. “Are you insane?! You’re just going to let your daughter wreak havoc on this town and terrorize everyone in it? What happened to the greater good?” She screeched.

Hook took the opportunity to join in. “I’m afraid the witch is right. If we let the Dark One go now, we let this whole town down. We let our Emma down.”

Snow slowly nodded. Zelena smiled wickedly as she realized the woman was on their side. Emma was itching to punish her. This bitch wanted the power to herself. She didn’t give a damn about the greater good.

“So where do we go from here?” Hook asked. Snow stared down at her daughter, her face a mixture of despair and hope. Emma saw the perfect opportunity to start a new plan.

“We find as many people in the town as we can,” Snow answered. Zelena rolled her eyes and paced in slow circles. “And how do you suggest we do that? Surely they won’t be easy to find.”

“You and Hook found me,” Snow pointed out. “We have an advantage.” Hook pointed towards Regina who was pushing her empty mug around the counter, shifting from one hand to the other.

Emma glanced over at the woman and smirked. No way could they defeat her darkness with Regina the way she was. She noticed Zelena was squinting at the brunette intently. Her heart skipped a beat inside her chest. Zelena and Regina had the same type of magic.

The witch could find a way to turn her back to who she once was. She would lose Regina forever before she even had her. “That dress has tendrils of dark magic,” the red-head observed.

Hook and Snow stared at the young woman’s sparkly gown in clueless confusion. “How can you tell?” Hook asked. “Because I am not an amateur, unlike you,” Zelena spat.

Emma was struggling even harder against her binds now. If they found a way to fix Regina, her whole plan was ruined. Regina was the reason for her plans. Her mind began to go fuzzy again, and she rested her head on the back of the chair.

“All we need is a locater spell,” Zelena explained. “That combined with my sister’s magic should be enough to find everyone.”

“Or we can just use the dagger to get the job done,” Hook added. Snow firmly shook her head. “We can’t force Emma to do this. In order for her to become good again she needs to make this decision her own. Until then, I agree with Zelena’s plan.”

“Regina sweetie, can you come over here please?” Snow asked. The brunette smiled and bounced over. “I really liked the hot cocoa. Can I have some more?”

“You may, but first we need your help with something. We need the dress that you’re wearing,” Snow said patiently. Regina frowned and looked down at the gown. “But I like this dress.”

“I have a prettier dress for you to wear,” Snow tried to coax the woman. Emma sat up straight and put on her punishment face. “If you take off that dress I will punish you so hard you won’t be able to sit for a week,” she hissed.

Now Regina looked scared. She knew what would happen if she disobeyed. “Don’t listen to her, Regina. We won’t let her hurt you,” Snow comforted the Queen.

“They can’t save you. You belong to _me_. You listen to what I tell you. They want to hurt me, ‘Gina. They want to make me go away. Then you won’t be able to see me ever again. It will be _your_ faul- “

The Dark One was cut off by an invisible hand squeezing her throat. Through her blurry vision, she saw Zelena grinning as she watched her panic helplessly. “Stop!” Regina cried, throwing herself in front of Emma.

The Dark One gasped for air, thankful for the burst of oxygen hitting her lungs. That is, until she looked up to see Zelena was now choking Regina. The brunette was clawing at her throat, eyes bulging as she began to turn purple.

“That’s enough!” Hook pushed Zelena back and moved to help Regina who was now crying. The Dark One silently thanked the pirate for making himself useful. That twinge of thankfulness disintegrated as she watched Regina throw herself into the man’s arms. Regina was _hers_.

“Oh, she’s fine. It’s not like I ripped out her heart,” Zelena muttered. “We need that dress, love. You want to help Emma, don’t you?” Hook tried to coax the woman. Regina slowly nodded.

With a snap of her fingers, Zelena poofed Regina into a lavender gown, holding the magical dress in her hands. A blank look appeared on Regina’s face for a moment before she fell forward. Hook and Snow caught her and led her over to the couch.

Emma’s heart sank in her chest as she watched Regina slowly come back to her old self. “Regina, are you alright?” Snow asked. The brunette nodded shakily. “I- I think so. What’s going on?”

“We found a way to help get Emma back, but we need your help,” Hook explained. As Regina made eye contact with her, the Dark One held her breath. The older woman lifted herself from the couch and made her way over to her chair.

Emma wasn’t expecting the strike across her face that split her lip open and stung like a million bees. “How dare you,” Regina growled. Emma heard the hurt and anger in her voice and her darkened heart broke. “I never thought you would be the one to hurt me like this,” the brunette said as tears filled her eyes.

In that instant, Emma wished she had never become the Dark One. All she wanted was to be the town’s beloved Savior again. Regina wouldn’t hate her and their son wouldn’t be worlds away. Her parents would be the loving and nurturing couple she once knew.

But she had chosen this dark path, and she would continue with her plan with or without Regina on her side. She would make everyone suffer just as she did her whole life. Because even if she did turn back into the Savior, Regina would still hate her.

“Regina, I- “

“Save it.” The brunette silenced her with just the tone of her voice. “We can deal with all of this emotional speech stuff later. I’d like to get back to my daughter,” Zelena spoke.

Regina whipped around to face her sister. “You should be right there next to the Dark One, witch. That little girl is not yours, she is Belle’s. You are just as much at fault here as Emma.”

Zelena stepped forward, her teeth clenched in anger. “I _deserve_ that baby after mine was ripped away from me. After you and Robin decided what was best for her.”

The witch cried out in pain as Regina stabbed her hand into her chest and tore her heart out. “You deserve to die just like you killed Robin,” the brunette growled.

Emma watched in astonishment as Regina crushed her sister’s heart to dust. Zelena fell to the ground, her lifeless body hitting the floor with a loud thud. Snow and Hook stood speechless. Even Emma couldn’t think of anything to say.

And then, laughter filled the air. Emma’s eyes lit up as Regina transformed before her very eyes. She hadn’t lost after all.

Regina turned to face them all, looking as dark as Emma. “The Queen is back,” she announced, grinning manically. Snow gasped in quiet surprise. Hook pulled the woman backwards, preparing for a fight.

Emma’s heart skipped a beat as the Queen’s eyes finally rested her eyes on her. Her dark magic had slowly been consuming the woman after all. Her anger combined with crushing Zelena’s heart had given her that final push to become what Emma dreamed she would be; the Queen she so loved.

Emma’s eyes widened as the Queen came closer, her exquisite cleavage making her squirm. The Dark One hissed in pain as Regina dug her long nails into her chin and kissed her hard. She felt like she was on fire.

With one last lick on her bloody lip, the Queen pulled back. “We’ll have plenty of time for fun later,” she purred in Emma’s ear. “Now let’s go finish what you started and make these peasants pay.”

With the snap of her fingers, Emma was free. A slow smile spread across her face. The Queen smiled back, and as if she was reading her mind, tied Hook up in the same position Emma was in just moments ago. The pirate gave one shout of surprise before he slumped over unconscious.

Snow looked back and forth between the women and Hook. Her determined fire had faded and now all she had was fear. “What are you going to do? Kill me?” The woman asked in a frightened voice. Emma stepped forward and rested her ice cold hand on her mother’s cheek.

“I have so much more planned for you, Mommy,” she said softly. With those words, she poofed all three of them to the Sheriff’s Station. “David!” Snow cried as she saw the state her husband was in.

“Get out of my head!” The man screamed. The whispers were still inside of his mind, and he didn’t have long left. Kneeling beside her husband, Snow turned to glare at her daughter. “What did you do to him, Emma?”

The woman didn’t even wait for an answer before she turned back to her husband, trying to calm him down. Even with the blindfold off, David was inconsolable. He had truly gone insane. “Nice work, Swan,” The Queen murmured.

Emma blushed as she realized Regina was impressed. “David? David!” Snow cried as the man’s shouting ceased and his body stilled. The Dark One knew that he was dead. She felt the power from his pain make her even stronger.

Snow began to sob uncontrollably. “Oh quit that crying, Snow dear. You could have done much better than him. He wasn’t worth much,” the Queen said.

Snow stood on shaking legs. “After all I’ve done for you, you repay me by murdering the love of my life, your own father. I am done trying to help you. You’re too far gone, Emma.”

Emma took the blow of her words with confidence. Now that she had Regina beside her, nothing else mattered. She didn’t need anyone else.

Both women watched as Snow pulled an object from her pocket. Emma soon realized it was her dagger. “I’m sorry,” Snow said with tears in her eyes. Then she stabbed the dagger through her heart.

Emma doubled over in pain. She was dying. No, she wasn’t. Her mother was. She forced her eyes open to see Snow lying on the ground, the Dark One’s dagger piercing her chest as dark red blood pooled around her. Her chest rose and fell a couple times before she stilled completely.

As Emma looked upon her parents’ bodies, she didn’t feel a thing. Not anger, not remorse, not sadness. Just an empty numbness that washed through her like an ice cold bucket of water. Slowly, the numbness faded away and she was left with a crackling, burning power that she never felt before.

She had never felt more alive.

“Come show your Queen how much you want her.” Regina’s voice filled her mind. Emma licked her lips and turned to face her. “You won’t be able to handle me,” she replied in her dark velvet voice. “I like a challenge,” the Queen whispered.

Emma swept everything off of her desk and lifted the woman up onto it. “I think someone deserves a punishment.”

The Queen's eyes lit up in anticipation. This was going to be fun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being a bit short. See ya in the next chapter!


	7. A Little Taste

Emma shivered as she felt the Queen’s hot breath tickle her ear. “How are you going to punish me, oh Dark One?” The older woman taunted as she ran her fingers up and down the blonde’s spine. “Or maybe I should be the one punishing you…”

This was new. Not really surprising coming from the Evil Queen, but the thought of herself, the most powerful immortal being in all the land, submitting to someone below her fueled her fire.

“How would you do it?” Emma asked, placing soft kisses on the Queen’s pale neck. The only answer to her question was heavy breathing and fluttering eyelids. “Mmm,” Emma murmured. “You can’t resist my power. No, you want the Dark One to control you.”

Regina’s eyes shot open, and with the snap of her fingers Emma was completely unclothed. Before she could even utter a sound, she was pinned to the table with the Evil Queen on top of her. “I have much more experience in the dark art of magic than you, my dear.”

The Dark One yelped as Regina roughly pinched her engorged clit. Her hips moved at their own rhythm, beckoning the older woman’s fingers forward. “How about I just keep touching you like this?” The Queen asked, running her knuckles up and down the woman’s wet opening.

Emma bit her lip and clenched the desk with her hands. “That’s not exactly a punishme- fuck!” She cut off as Regina pinched her clit once more. No wonder why her victim’s cried so much. This really _was_ torture.

“No?” Regina said, now extending a finger to probe the very tip inside of her whilst still circling around her clit. Suddenly she lunged forward and grabbed Emma’s chin with her free hand, pressing her cool lips into Emma’s and forcing them apart.

The overstimulation was driving Emma crazy. Between the biting, tonguing, rubbing, and thrusting, it became almost painful. The Queen finally broke the kiss, allowing Emma to breathe. Then she forced her head to look at where her parent’s bodies lay.

“Too bad they aren’t here to watch me defile you so. Oh what a pleasure that would have been,” Regina said with a smirk on her face. As she released her hold, Emma watched as the Queen walked over towards them, careful not to step in the pool of blood surrounding Snow.

A grotesque pull of the dagger from her mother’s chest made Emma wince. The silver blade was covered in drying blood, some of it still dripping onto the floor. Seeing it in Regina’s hand now in all of its dark glory, Emma knew that was where it was meant to be.

The Queen ran her tongue down the dagger, moaning as she tasted the fresh blood of her enemy. Emma’s pussy was practically gushing now. She needed Regina to touch her again. Regina noticed her impatience and smiled.

“How would you like it if I fucked you with your own weapon of destruction?” The Queen asked, coming back towards Emma and pressing the handle blade against her wet opening. Emma’s eyes widened in fear as the metal burned her skin. What the hell was happening?

“No. Don’t.” The Dark One begged, clamping her legs shut. The Evil Queen forced them open again and put a metal bar between her legs to prevent her from closing them. Emma reached her arms forward to attack Regina, but the woman held up the dagger.

“You _will not_ try to attack me with your magic, Dark One,” she hissed. A whimper escaped Emma’s throat as the handle was returned to its previous positon. “But I have a feeling you will enjoy this soon enough.”

“Stop!” The blonde cried out in pain. “This little dagger shouldn’t be something you can’t handle. I know how much you’ve slept around since you embraced the darkness. You’re surely wet enough,” the Queen remarked, pressing the object in further. “It hurts!’ Emma choked out.

“It’s supposed to hurt, dear. This is a punishment.”

The handle of the dagger was fully sheathed now. Emma had never felt so full before. Her body felt like it was on fire, yet the ripples of pleasure that coursed through her with each thrust took her higher into oblivion.

Emma finally gave up and laid back against the wooden desk, allowing her body to relax. “That’s right.” Regina smiled as she thrust the dagger in and out. “Stop playing the innocent virgin act.”

Emma’s body shot up off of the desk as Regina’s tongue made contact with her clit. “Oh _god_!” She groaned as the woman flicked her warm tongue up and down. “Please don’t stop!”

And that’s when everything did stop. Emma fought to catch her breath as the Queen stepped back and wiped her hands on her dress. “What the fuck, Regina?!”

A hard slap to her aching pussy silenced her. In a puff of purple smoke, both women were transported to Regina’s vault. Emma was leaning over a padded bar, the metal separator still spreading her wide open. “My my, how the tables have turned.”

A cool hand stroked her ass, tightening her chest and causing her breath to hitch. “I think I’m going to show you just how it felt when you punished me. Give you a little taste of your own medicine,” the Queen purred. “I treated you better than everyone else!” Emma protested.

“Oh I know, my dear Swan. You brought me back to my true self. A Queen. A ruler.” The next words were whispered in her ear. “You should have known better than to trust me.”

Two fingers roughly entered her at an angle, corkscrewing and then disappearing just as quickly. Emma tried to move her hips backwards to receive more, but the Queen had bound her well. The Queen’s index finger pressed against her slippery folds, gathering moisture before pressing against her ass.

The Dark One stiffened. Not even when she was the Savior did she allow anything even close to anal. It helped that most of the time she was in charge.

The finger disappeared. A pause. Silence. Then with a slight whistle from the air came excruciating pain.

A belt was brought down on her ass again and again as the Queen mercilessly beat her. “Now tell me, Dark One. Can you get off from just this?” Regina whispered in her ear. Emma shook her head as angry tears filled her eyes. She had never felt more degraded.

“Your body seems to have a different opinion,” the Evil Queen chuckled as Emma’s pussy flooded. The orgasm had hit her out of nowhere, and she knew that was the hardest she had ever come.

The leather belt dropped to the floor with a dull thud. It was replaced with Regina’s soft lips kissing away the pain. “Now I think you’re ready.”

“Ready for what?” Emma asked, twisting her head to look. A devilish grin appeared on the brunette’s face as she poofed an object in front of her. The younger woman frowned in confusion. The only thing she recognized from the complicated-looking contraption was the large blue dildo as big as a man’s forearm sticking up from it as well as a smaller one in front of it.

Emma’s eyes slowly widened as she put the pieces together. “You can’t force me on that thing! It’ll kill me!” She yelled.

“You’re immortal, dear. Here, let me warm it up for you,” Regina answered as she knelt down beside it and took the dildo into her mouth. The Dark One’s pussy throbbed and clenched as she watched the woman’s head move up and down, her tongue swirling around the large shaft.

There was no way in hell that this was her first time with a dick in her mouth. The Queen really got around.

The Dark One’s fists clenched in territorial anger. When it was her turn she would make sure the Queen knew who she belonged to.

Regina released the dildo with a loud pop, coyly wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as if she had just finished a delicious meal. “There. I think it’s ready.”

Emma soon found herself standing with one leg on either side of the large mechanical toy. “Now, here’s how it works. You simply sit down. Be sure to hold on so you don’t fall off,” the Evil Queen explained with an amused look.

Emma glanced down at the dildos beneath her. The smaller one was obviously meant for her front. Her heart nearly stopped as she realized where the large blue one would go.

“Now normally I would use lube but since you so carelessly didn’t think of using any on me when you shoved your toy inside me without any warning I thought I would repay the favor,” Regina said.

Emma screamed loudly as the Queen took hold of her shoulders and roughly shoved her down on the toys. The front dildo slid right in like a quality slip and slide, hitting her g-spot and clouding her brain with endorphins.

The large blue one- ‘The Hulk’- Emma had nicknamed in her head, tore through her and felt as if it was ripping her in two. “That’s not even halfway in, Little Swan,” the Queen teased. “I think you can do better than that.”

Tears stung Emma’s eyes as Regina grabbed hold of her hips and plunged her down further onto it. “There we are. You look so beautiful, my Dark Swan,” Regina purred, softly kneading her breasts and kissing her neck.

“You evil bitch,” Emma swore through gritted teeth. “Don’t forget to hold onto the handles, dear.”

Fire shot through her whole body as the Queen wrapped her hands over hers and squeezed the handles tight. This caused the blonde’s body to lean forward painfully. Any inch of movement caused unbearable agony that almost made her black out.

“Can’t have you falling off, now can we? Now, just rock back and forth like this.”

Emma was nearly sobbing now. She had lost control, and now she had to beg for mercy. “Please,” she choked out through her tears. “What was that? Go faster?” Regina asked as she cruelly sped up the rocking motion.

Emma knew she wouldn’t stop until she got what she wanted. So she gritted her teeth and began rocking of her own accord. “Is this what you want?” She hissed, forcing herself to look at the Queen. “I want to see you come,” Regina answered.

The Dark One’s body was exhausted. She didn’t think she could come if someone was pointing a gun to her head and threatening her life. So she gave up.

Her body slumped forward and she rested her head on the handle bar. “Ah ah ah. You’re not done yet,” Regina scolded her. “You’re not stopping until you do as I say. Now _come_.”

“I can’t!” Emma cried, her voice hoarse and raspy. “It’s too big. The pain is too much.”

“Maybe you just need some motivation…” The Queen murmured, pulling and pinching on her sore breasts.

And damn if the Queen wasn’t right. As Regina stepped in front of her bare naked with her dress in a pile on the floor while she plunged two fingers knuckle deep inside of herself, the gates of Emma’s pussy broke loose and a loud cry escaped her mouth.

The Queen wore a grin that looked as if she were the Cheshire Cat herself. “That wasn’t so hard, now was it?”

“When I get my hands on you your majesty this will seem like a light petting,” the Dark One threatened as her eyes grew heavy. The Queen stepped forward and forced Emma to look at her. “What makes you think I’ll let you get that close?” She whispered.

“Come on Regina, you didn’t do all of this for nothing. You love my darkness. You can’t get enough,” Emma spoke. Her empty words fell on seemingly deaf ears.

The Evil Queen’s laughter rang in her ears as darkness consumed her. She welcomed the exhaustion-induced black out as her pain faded, as did everything else.

When Emma woke, she was on a four-poster bed set up in the vault. The flickering candles cast a soft orange glow and long shadows on the stone walls; the glowing hearts offering a steady pulsing sound that increasingly grew louder as she concentrated.

The Dark One looked at herself in confusion. Why did Regina not bother to restrain her? Just because she couldn’t use her dark magic on her didn’t mean she wasn’t capable of mortal injury. Then, it hit her.

Regina _wanted_ her to be free because she wanted to be punished. She trusted that Emma wouldn’t back down from her word. Emma’s threats weren’t ignored after all.

Very carefully, Emma tied down the Queen’s arms and legs to the bed so she couldn’t move. Surprisingly, the woman didn’t even stir despite the ropes digging into her skin.

Emma dipped her head in between the brunette’s legs and began to feed. The Queen woke up slowly, her legs twitching as she became wetter and wetter under the Dark One’s skilled tongue. Still half-asleep, little whimpers spurred Emma to go faster.

Finally, the Queen’s eyes opened. “What the hell?” She said, finding she was bound tightly. Emma smiled predatorily and crawled up the older woman’s body. “It’s my turn now.”

Regina gulped as she stared into Emma’s cold shining eyes. She knew how much pain was to come. The Dark One poofed her special surprise into her hand and dangled it in front of the older woman’s eyes. “Are you ready for me?”

Emma didn’t give her a chance to answer before she pinched the woman’s clit in between her fingers and attached a metal clamp. Regina groaned in pain. Emma bit down on her breast and sucked on her nipple, making it stiff against the cold dampness of the underground air.

The Dark One grinned as she attached the first clamp onto Regina’s dark pink nipple. The woman practically screamed for mercy right then and there. Emma simply smiled. “Payback’s a bitch, isn’t it? Oh yes. This clamp is so tight and your nipples are so sensitive… just waiting for me to play with them.”

She repeated the first step with the second breast. When her work was done, she sat back and surveyed how perfect and utterly beautiful the Queen looked like this. Weeks of fantasizing had paid off and now her dream had finally become a reality.

Regina yelped and arched her back as Emma tugged at the chain connecting her breasts to her pussy. “Had enough yet?” The blonde taunted. The Queen lifted her head and stared her right in the eyes. “Not even close.”

“Okay,” Emma climbed off her and whisked up a special surprise she knew would be the perfect torture for the beautiful woman. “I thought I commanded you not to use magic,” Regina said with the slightest hint of fear. “You said not to _attack_ you with my magic. I won’t hurt you. Well, I won’t leave any permanent scars, anyway.”

Now the Queen was beginning to panic. Her arms strained against the ropes although her face remained stoic and impassive. “What is that?” She questioned.

“This is ginger root. Now, I know you’re not in any danger of not being able to get turned on- “Emma swiped her fingers through the brunette’s heated sex, smiling in satisfaction as she saw the clamps were affecting her. “However this little helper is going to… _spice it up_.”

The Evil Queen hissed in pain through clenched teeth as the Dark One carefully removed the clamp pinching her now exposed bud. Her poor pussy was already red and swollen and Emma had hardly begun.

The blonde held the herb up to the older woman’s lips. “Bite,” she commanded. The Queen kept her glossy lips shut tight, her eyes glowing with defiance. Emma could sense the sexual frustration radiating off her body and she shivered.

A hard tug against the clamps made the older woman gasp and Emma took the opportunity to shove the ginger into the brunette’s mouth. Regina’s jaws clamped shut, snapping a rather large piece off the root.

The woman’s immediate reaction was to spit it out. The Dark One quickly covered her mouth with one hand and gripped her throat with the other. “Swallow it.”

The Evil Queen was gagging now; the strong scent even made Emma’s eyes water and she knew that this wasn’t a pleasant experience for the woman. “Mmm, taste that? Feel it burning your mouth? Just imagine how that will feel deep inside your dirty cunt.”

This statement was what forced the woman to swallow the ginger. “What?!” She shrieked as Emma took her hand off her mouth. “You can’t do that! It’ll give me an infection or worse!”

“See that’s where you’re wrong, Regina. Ginger is healthy for your body, believe it or not. People have been using this for centuries in medicine, tea, even sex. It’s perfectly safe,” the Dark One calmly explained.

“It’s inhumane.”

“So is ramming an arm-sized dildo in someone’s ass,” Emma shot back. The brunette’s toes curled and her back arched up off the bed as the ginger neared the most sensitive part of her body. “Please. I’ll do anything. I’m yours; just don’t do this!” She begged.

Emma leaned so close their lips were practically touching. Regina’s chest was rapidly moving up and down as she began to hyperventilate. “That’s right, you are mine. And I make sure that I take care of what I own. That includes punishing you when you are bad. How else are you going to learn?”

“Spank me! Whip me! Brand me! Anything but this!” The Queen cried. The Dark One was now rubbing the ginger root up and down the older woman’s moist slit, preparing her for the agony that was to come. “I think you’d enjoy that too much.”

With that, she stuck the root up into Regina’s pussy until only the tip was sticking out. Back and forth she thrust it a few times, wanting to torture her subject. Regina howled as the burning sensation began to heat her up.

Emma twisted the root a couple times for good measure before stepping back. “That’ll do.”

“Where are you going?!” The Queen screamed as the blonde headed for the stairway. “You can’t just leave me here!”

“I’ll be back, don’t worry. You keep that in like a good girl and just maybe I’ll reward you,” the Dark One said with a twisted smile upon her face.

As she exited the vault, she realized that Regina still had her magic. She was fully capable of freeing herself yet she succumbed to the torture instead. She’d have to come up with one hell of a surprise to get back into the Queen’s graces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think the 'big surprise' will be for the Queen? Comment your guesses I would love to hear them! ;)


	8. Immortal Beings We Are

When the Dark One finally returned to the vault, Regina was screaming in agonizing pleasure. “I’ve only been gone an hour, barely so,” Emma teased, smirking at the distressed Queen.

“Please! Please I need you to touch me. Or untie my hands and I’ll do it myself,” the brunette begged. She attempted to rub her legs together, growling at the lack of release it caused. “I have a surprise for you,” Emma told her.

The Queen’s head lifted from the bed and she glared at the blonde distrustfully. “Do you want to see what it is?” Emma asked. “Is it going to make me come? If so, yes!” Regina answered.

Emma’s smile grew as she momentarily disappeared up the stairs. “Showtime,” she whispered to her subject. Regina’s eyes widened when she saw who the Dark One had returned with. “You have got to be kidding me! I _will not_ allow that pirate to touch me!”

“Do you really think I’d let him touch my precious Queen?” Emma said. Regina visibly relaxed though not much, as she was still very uncomfortable. “Then why is he here?” The Queen growled. The Dark One smiled and pushed the stray lock of hair out of the man’s eyes.

Hook glared up at her from his kneeling position, clearly unhappy with the chains she had put him in. “I’m giving you a grand opportunity, Regina.” Emma unbound the woman from her ropes and poofed her over to them.

The Queen’s legs nearly buckled as the ginger root shifted inside of her. Not missed by Emma, as the blonde reached her hand down to lightly pet the inside of the older woman’s thigh. “You’re going to help me destroy this town. Starting with our pirate.”

Hook’s eyes widened and he attempted to scoot backwards. The Dark One’s magic sufficiently held him in place. “Rip his heart out and crush it.”

“No, Emma. Please.” The man reached out his hand and clasped her cold one. “You can fight this. I love you.”

The Dark One wrenched her hand out of his grasp. “I’m not Emma anymore,” she hissed. Her eyes traveled upwards to the Queen’s. Regina scowled at her. “I won’t do your dirty work.”

The blonde dug her nails into the woman’s chin and forcefully kissed her. Regina gasped as she felt the Dark One run her free hand along the length of her wet entrance. “Mmm, you will if you want to come.”

A whine escaped the brunette’s mouth and Emma gave her a look of fake sympathy. “By the looks of it, it won’t take much. That ginger did its job. But I think I can help it move along a little faster…”

Slowly, she knelt in front of the Queen and cradled her ass in each hand, making sure she was making it a bit painful. She smiled as Regina hissed in discomfort. As she leaned forward to bury herself in the older woman’s pussy, a rattle from the pirate’s chains made her look up.

“Make sure you pay close attention, Killian,” she informed him. “This is how you properly pleasure a woman.”

“You didn’t care much about that when you were ramming yourself on me!” Hook snapped. He cried out in pain as Regina stabbed her hand into his chest and pulled out a glowing heart.

“Will you look at that.” The Queen showed the heart to Emma with a gleeful smile on her face. “You’ve got a fair amount of darkness in you, pirate.”

Emma smiled up at her before pressing her mouth against the woman’s heated folds. As the Queen gasped, so did Hook. A quick glance upwards showed that the more turned on Regina was, the harder she would squeeze the man’s heart.

This spurred the Dark One on to push her over the edge as quickly as possible. “Ah! No no you’re going too fast- oh gods!” Regina cried as the blonde pulled the ginger out and replaced it with her tongue. It burned like hell; she almost felt bad.

The brunette’s hips rolled forward as she came closer to climaxing. Her moans mixed with Killian’s cries of pain were music to the Dark One’s ears. She held the older woman’s hips still and went crazy. Up and down, in and out; Regina was squeezing the man’s heart in both of her hands now as she cried out in ecstasy.

“Do it, Regina!” Emma commanded before delving back in. As the Queen squirted all over Emma’s face, everything stilled. Hook’s corpse fell to the ground beside his pile of ashes, Emma removed her tongue from her Queen’s throbbing pussy, and Regina fought to catch her breath.

“Good girl,” Emma praised the woman as they watched Hook’s body disintegrate into nothing. “Was that my reward?” The Queen asked, her face full of the innocent hope she had when she was young at heart.

“No. This is.” Emma pressed a metal key into her palm. Regina looked at her with a confused expression. “What’s this?”

“I take care of the things I own,” the Dark One answered as she poofed them to the house she had chosen. “You got me a house?”

Gone was the cold-hearted, merciless and relentless woman the Dark One had created. For a moment, it was as if nothing had changed; Emma was still the Savior, Regina was her best friend and partner in crime. So much had changed since then. The town was a lot… emptier.

“This is _our_ house. Fit for a Dark One and I hope it’s fit for a Queen.”

The Queen smiled and kissed her hard. Darkness swirled around them, intertwining and binding them together for eternity. Regina’s nails dug into the Dark One’s leather jacket, her mouth claiming what was already hers.

When the kiss ended, the Dark One was holding the dagger in her hand. On the other side was Regina’s name engraved in black letters as it gleamed brightly in the dark. “You’re immortal now too,” the blonde said.

The Queen grinned nastily and embraced her. “That means I get to punish you for as long as I please and as hard as I please.”

A thrill ran through the Dark One’s spine as she stared into her Queen’s evil eyes. “That wasn’t your only surprise.”

“Oh?” Regina said, linking her arm through her lovers. Emma grinned as she led her inside.

A blonde-haired woman in a red leather jacket glared at the two of them from the chair she was tightly bound to. “Regina, meet Emma. More commonly known as the Savior of this town.”

Regina’s eyes lit up in pleasure as she bent down to inspect the good half of the Dark One. “I will find a way to destroy you both. And when I do I will make you pay for what you’ve made me do to my family and this town!” The defiant Savior vowed.

“With what? Your bare hands?” The Dark One taunted. “I have all of your magic, sweetheart. And I think we all know you aren’t escaping from this house.”

“My family will help me,” the feisty blonde said confidently. “What family?” The Queen chuckled. “We just killed your pirate boyfriend and you killed your parents.”

“Well, they more or less did that themselves,” the Dark One added with a sinister laugh.

“And poor Henry is in a land far away taking care of his tiny uncle along with the other children. You’re all alone,” Dark Emma said with a little pout. “Oh, she’s not alone,” Regina cooed as she stroked the Savior’s cheek.

Good Emma shrugged her off and held her head up high. “I’ll find a way.”

“I like her fire. This was a wonderful surprise, dear,” the Queen thanked her dark lover. “You’re welcome. Just be careful; she’s not immortal.”

“I think we can change that.” The Queen took the dagger into her hand and neatly grazed the blonde’s hand and her own before handing it off to her partner. The Dark One kissed her gently before cutting into her skin and mixing it with the Queen’s and the Savior’s blood.

Good Emma screamed as she felt the darkness begin to creep into her veins as it began to make her indestructible; it felt like fire was burning her from the inside out. Just before she fell unconscious, she heard a deep voice next to her ear. “Welcome to the dark side, Emma.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muah haha haha! I know, I know it's a short chapter but I promise there will be more. I felt so deliciously evil writing this plot twist although it did help that I was listening to the Once Upon a Time Soundtracks for some dark inspiration.


	9. When Push Comes To Shove

“I think she’s coming to,” The Queen alerted the Dark One who was watching the darkness claim a few more of the townspeople. “Damn shame,” she muttered as she watched Belle’s life fade away. She could have had fun with her.

The Savior groaned as her eyes fluttered open. “What the hell did you do to me?” She demanded.

“We tried to make you immortal. Unfortunately, it didn’t work. So, we have to play nice,” Regina answered with a scowl. The Dark Swan turned to face the unamused Queen. “Not _too_ nice, Regina. I know our Savior can take a little rough handling. She might even enjoy it.”

Emma jerked her head side to side as the Queen grabbed hold of her chin and ran her hot tongue up her pale neck. The Dark One enjoyed the view as the brunette paused to nip on the young woman’s ear. “She tastes delicious,” the Queen purred.

“I bet she’ll taste even better once we warm her up,” Dark Emma said. The Queen couldn’t untie her fast enough. Emma fought and struggled, but the two women quickly overpowered her.

Soon, the young blonde was tied down to the long dining table with her arms stretched above her head and her legs bent at the knee, spreading her naked body wide open. “Excellent knot work, my Queen,” the Dark One praised her lover.

Emma could do nothing but arch her back and turn her head to try to relieve some of the pressure on her already aching joints. “She looks beautiful like this…” the Queen whispered as Dark Emma wrapped an arm around her waist. “Beautiful little swan…”

“I’ll show you little! You crazy bitches are _dead_!” Emma screeched. “Down, girl. It’s going to happen whether you like it or not. So do yourself a favor and show some restraint,” Emma’s darker half taunted.

Oh how she loved the fierce fire lighting up behind those green orbs. “Let me out of these ropes and I’ll show you some restraint,” Good Emma growled. The Queen grinned and swiped her finger between the nice little valley of the young woman’s legs.

As soon as the brunette’s finger made contact with her skin, Emma’s head fell back down onto the table and her back arched. “The anticipation alone is enough to get you off… you’re 10 times more responsive than your dark side,” Regina purred.

The Dark One pierced the Queen with her eyes, anger sparking behind them. She knew the woman was trying to rile her up, and it was working. She didn’t know why she felt so jealous; Regina was technically toying with her, after all.

“Virgins are the horniest,” Dark Emma spoke up, pinching on Emma’s dark pink nipples. This statement made Regina pause in her exploration. “What?”

The Dark One smirked down at her better half, pleased to see her eyes widened in fear. “That’s impossible!” the young blonde stuttered. Dark Emma bent down to whisper in the woman’s ear.

 “Oh, but it is, Princess. We may have failed to make you immortal but that dagger did change some aspects about you… you may notice your body is extra sensitive- “the Dark One slapped her breast to emphasize her point- “that dagger healed every bruise, ever scar, even the tiniest of past injuries...”

Emma’s breathing hitched as her tormenter poked at her entrance. It hurt like hell. “You are as ripe as the day you were born… and I just can’t wait to tear through that pretty little pussy and take you like the little whore that you are,” the Dark One finished her speech.

“I want to hear her scream,” Regina spoke in a seductive tone. “Oh she will…” Dark Emma hissed as she ran her nails down the restrained woman’s throat.

Then Emma did something that caught both women off guard. She smiled. She was not going to give them the satisfaction of seeing her break down and cry.

“Is something funny?” The Queen asked. “Oh no,” the blonde answered as she allowed her grin to fade. Over the years she had learned the art of quiet sex. She and Neal only ever had sex once, as he had complained about her lack of motivation aka lack of verbal noise.

Yes, many had tried to make her scream. Tight knots, extremely flexible positions, larger-than-average cocks, even the occasional spanking. Now one might argue that she _had_ screamed and begged when the Queen had tortured her, but that technically wasn’t her. She was stuck inside the Dark One’s body but unable to control it. It was like she was an entirely different person, which now she was.

“How about we start off with a little foreplay? Just to test the limits on your new and improved body,” Dark Emma said as she sauntered over to a box and plucked something out. Emma watched her carefully even as the Queen’s hands roamed and ignited the heat between her legs.

Emma’s eyebrows raised as she recognized the candlestick in the Dark One’s hands. She could definitely handle this. The Dark One chuckled at her calm demeanor. Emma had no idea what was really in store for her. “If you think this is the worst it’s going to get, you are wrong,” she said softly as she lit the flame.

Emma bit her lip and tried not to wiggle as the candle neared her skin. _It’s just candlewax, Swan. You’ve endured worse._

Her heart beat sped up as she realized the Dark One wasn’t going to simply drip the wax onto her skin. The small flickering flame came into contact with her stomach and immediately she flinched away from it. It didn’t hurt at first; in fact, it was oddly mesmerizing as she watched the flame lick at her abdomen.

Then her brain receivers kicked on. It was like alarm bells were ringing loudly in her head as the flame scorched her unmarked flesh.

The Queen chuckled darkly as she watched the Savior’s attempt at being brave. She wanted to smack the smug look off her pretty little face. So, she did the next best thing. She forced her lips upon the young blonde, biting down on her bottom lip harshly as she did so.

Not even a whimper vibrated against her mouth. Emma kept her mouth tightly shut, teeth ready to bite down if the Queen even tried to push her tongue past her lips.

The candle had begun to drip now, adding to the pain of the flame. The Dark One was slowly moving downwards now, as she was satisfied with the white drops of wax covering the young woman’s breasts. Regina suddenly cried out in pain as Emma bit down on her tongue.

Emma tasted blood and resisted the urge to spit it back in the older woman’s face. “You wanna play rough? So be it,” the brunette growled. The blonde choked as the woman rammed a dlido down her throat with a ball gag attached to the end.

Suddenly, the stimulation was too much. The wax was too hot, the ropes too tight, the hands on her body too rough. Tears filled her eyes as she fought to breathe. The Queen laughed darkly as she watched her struggle.

The Dark One paused and looked up at her good half. The woman looked like she was going to pass out; her throat was constricting and expanding, her eyes filled with tears, her hands clenched. She was going to have to learn.

Setting the candle down, Dark Emma made her way over to the blonde’s other side across from the Queen. “Relax your throat and breathe through your nose. This shouldn’t be anything new that you haven’t done before.”

A gagging sound was heard from the back of Emma’s throat as she unsuccessfully tried to do as she was told. Her panicking body made it hard to breathe through her nose, as her sinuses were plugged. The Dark One finally took mercy on the woman and pulled the cock out of her throat.

Emma coughed and choked for a good minute before finally catching her breath. “Please stop this. I’ll do whatever you want just please let me rest for a while,” she pleaded. The Queen looked unamused. “Our Savior is giving up on us so soon?” She cooed.

“I haven’t been feeling well. Please just let me have a glass of water and lay down,” the blonde said in a raspy voice. Emma wasn’t lying; she really had been feeling under the weather. Maybe once they let her rest she could regroup and figure out a plan.

The Dark One gently pushed her head back down to the table. She noticed that the blonde did feel rather warm. “Alright, I’ll make you a deal.” In her hand, she conjured up a long purple dildo that looked like it could be used to snake a drain. “If you can take half of this down your throat I’ll let you rest.”

Emma looked at the toy with wide eyes. The thing looked like it could reach clear down to her stomach. Luckily it wasn’t girthy, just long. “Let me.” Regina pushed her way over and reached for the dildo. Dark Emma snatched it away from her grip. “Go run a bath. I’ll handle this.”

“But you said- “

“ _Now_.” The Dark One ordered. Once the Queen was gone, she returned her attention to her good half. “You can do it,” she said softly as she noticed the apprehensive look on the blonde’s face. Emma slowly nodded and obediently opened her mouth.

Emma was relieved when the woman didn’t just ram it in like Regina had. Once the toy reached the back of her tongue her stomach lurched and she gagged. The Dark One held the toy still for a minute to let her adjust. “Come on, slut. You used to swallow the pirate like a pro,” the dark half of her taunted.

Emma lifted her head up and felt a few inches go down her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut and breathed through her nose as she tried to imagine herself somewhere else. Having dinner with her family. Drinking stale coffee on a stakeout with Regina. Playing video games with Henry. No. No, she couldn’t think of her son when she was doing something like this.

Bile rose in her throat but she managed to keep it down as she took another few inches. Her eyes popped open as she realized the toy was very nearly down her own throat. She was almost halfway, but she knew she couldn’t take the rest on her own.

The Dark One smirked and pushed down on the toy until the whole half of it was buried in the blonde’s throat. A retching sound came up from Emma’s throat and her chest rose and fell as she tried to breathe. “You did it,” Dark Emma praised. “And you look so beautiful.”

Inch by inch the dildo was taken out. The Dark One laid the toy aside and untied her good half, helping her to stand. “Now let’s go get you cleaned up.”

Thankfully, Regina was nowhere to be seen when they arrived to the upstairs bathroom. Although it was a little strange, Emma was beginning to prefer her own dark company rather than the malicious Queen. She allowed herself to be lead into the warm water, no longer embarrassed of her naked body.

 Come to think of it, she wasn’t angry, either. Just exhausted.

The Dark One hid her concern at the sight of her good half. Maybe they had pushed her too far. The dagger’s power had attempted to consume her, after all. She conjured up some medicine for the woman to take. She wasn’t coddling her; no, she was just dealing with the problem at hand.

She didn’t have time to take care of a sick Savior when she needed to start rebuilding the town to her liking. Emma needed to learn her place, as did the Queen. She was just luring her into submission. Yes, that was it. She didn’t _care_ for Emma; she didn’t even love Regina. She was just doing what was necessary.

“Open,” she commanded as she held the small cap to the woman’s lips. Emma’s eyes barely opened at her stern tone. “I just need… need a sleep…” Emma slurred. The Dark One gripped her throat lightly. “Emma Swan I will drown you in this tub if you don’t open your god damn mouth and take this medicine.”

“Do it… then I can be with my family.”

The Dark One rolled her eyes. Now she knew how her parents felt. She was too stubborn for her own good. So she did what her father used to do; plugged the woman’s nose and poured the medicine in once her mouth opened.

Emma gagged a couple times and acted as if she were going to throw up, but soon her head rested back on the tub and her eyes closed once more. “Having difficulties, are we?”

Dark Emma ignored the Queen and began washing the wax off the woman’s body. “The bitch deserved it,” the Queen continued.

“We pushed her too far,” the Dark One finally spoke. “The darkness was too much; her body couldn’t take it.”

“And why is that a problem? Let the Savior die then.”

Dark Emma turned to look at the older woman. “If she dies, there’s a pretty good chance that I die, immortal or not. We’re the same person.”

“Well whatever you are planning to do with her, hurry up. It’s been a whole day since you’ve touched me,” Regina whined with a little pout. The Dark One rolled her eyes and turned back to Emma. The Queen could be so needy sometimes.

But Regina wasn’t done. She sat down on her lover’s lap and began rolling her hips to grind on her front. Dark Emma shivered as she realized the woman wasn’t wearing any underwear. She hadn’t had a chance to properly fuck her yet since she became the Evil Queen, and she was a little on edge.

“Go warm up for me. I’ll be in there soon,” she purred. The Queen planted a soft kiss on her mouth. “I might finish before you’re done.”

Dark Emma grabbed her ass and squeezed until the older woman whimpered. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

There was a spark of fear behind Regina’s insidious gaze, and she nodded submissively. The Dark One released her and fought to focus on the task at hand. It was difficult; Emma was so out of it and every brush against her breasts or between her legs caused a sigh to escape as her hips twitched which caused her dark half to pinch herself to keep in control. Not yet.

“Okay, Emma, let’s get you to bed,” Dark Emma said as she grabbed a towel and attempted to stand the woman up. She attempted to poof them both to Emma’s room but found her magic wasn’t working. _That evil bitch stole the dagger!_

Regina must really want to be punished. Oh, she would be, all right. Just not in the way she was expecting.

“Emma, could you at least _try_ to walk?” The Dark One muttered as she wrapped one arm around the woman’s waist and another around her shoulders. “Mm already in bed…” Emma sighed as her head lolled to one side.

Dark Emma wracked her brain trying to figure out a way to get herself to the bedroom clear down the hall. How the hell did her mother who was not nearly as strong as her manage to get her into bed every time she came home drunk? Even Regina was at least 20 pounds lighter.

She’d have to test her own strength. Picking her good half up bridal style, her shoulders aching and her back protesting as she took a few steps forward. Nope, not happening. Emma slumped to the ground as she released her. _Damn that Regina!_

Dark Emma knelt next to Emma and tapped her face until she showed signs of consciousness. Her green eyes cracked open and a small smile appeared on her face. “Carry me, Daddy,” the blonde said in a delusional haze.

“I need you to get up and go to your bed,” the Dark One said as she tried not to lose her patience. “No, I wanna sleep here…” the blonde mumbled. Dark Emma stood and sighed. Fuck it. If she wanted to sleep on the hard ground, then so be it. She looked comfy enough; she was wrapped in a fuzzy towel and she had soft carpet below her.

Regina was waiting on her bed when she arrived; ass in the air, toying with a vibrator as her arousal dripped onto the bedspread. The Dark One would have thought it to be sexy if she wasn’t so pissed off. “You stole my dagger.”

“What dagger?” Regina said innocently before moaning loudly. “Don’t you fucking play innocent with me. You’re an impatient slut, Regina. We’ll be lucky if Emma and I aren’t dead by tomorrow morning,” Dark Emma snapped.

The Queen batted her long lashes up at her before licking the vibrator. “Oh, don’t be so dramatic. I’m sure she’ll be fine. Besides, you have more… _important_ things to worry about,” she said, wiggling her ass. “Give me my dagger now. Or I swear I will stick my fist so far up your ass you won’t be able to shit for a week.”

“Promise?” Regina teased. “God _dammit,_ Regina!” Dark Emma yelled.

Emma slowly came to, finding she was laying on the carpet in the bathroom. How the hell did she get in here? She looked down to see she was naked with only a light towel covering her. Was she roofied? The last thing she remembered she was trying not to choke on that weird purple dildo.

Rushing water came to mind, but the thought quickly joined in with the other confused pieces clouding her brain. Was her father here at some point? Why the hell was the room spinning?

Loud voices echoed down the hall. Suddenly, she realized this could be her chance to escape. They had left her alone. Forcing herself to stand, she went to the doorway. They were probably having some kinky sex or some shit. Maybe they were doing it to the sounds of _Jay Leno_ ; oddly enough she always preferred having some background noise during sex to distract herself. What a strange thought to have at a time like this.

“ _Maybe everyone I ever slept with sucked. No, that can’t be right; they were all homophobes_.” Emma thought with a smile. _Focus, Swan! Find an exit._

Her skin was burning and her stomach churned as she stumbled out into the hallway. Her head was full of gumdrops and lollipops, making it hard for her to even walk. Whatever drugs they had given her must be pretty damn strong because nothing had ever made her feel like this before.

Eventually she made it to the staircase. It looked like the top of a mountain in her weakened state. There was no way she would make it down, but she had to try. For Henry. For her baby brother Neal. For her parents’ deaths. For the town she was unable to save.

Halfway down the stairs, her legs buckled beneath her. She grabbed the railing for support as she lowered herself to a sitting position. Maybe it would be okay to rest for just minute. Just one minute and then she’d leave…

“Well, I had no idea you’d like it that much,” the Dark One said as she cleaned her hands off. The punishment for the Queen had gone in a whole different direction than she’d thought. She had managed to get two fists in the older woman’s ass and even went to far as to fuck her pussy with her foot while keeping a small vibrator attached to her clit.

5 orgasms later, the Queen was quite sated. “I’ve always liked it rough, my dear Swan. But you are by far my favorite little toy. That was quite an ordeal.”

“Glad you think so,” Dark Emma muttered as she repocketed her dagger. The great lengths she would go to please the woman was maddening. Just think; Emma Swan: Dark One as a _slave_. How fucking disgusting.

“Come snuggle with me,” Regina crooked a finger and threw back the covers to invite her lover in. “No. I have to go check on Emma,” Dark Emma answered as she straightened her clothes. The Queen’s smile faded and she glumly laid her head on the pillow behind her.

The Dark One almost felt bad; she had confined Regina to a lifetime of darkness with her, the least she could do is show her a little appreciation. But she couldn’t get caught up in this jumbled mess of feelings, she had a motive. A goal. To take over the town and inflict pain and suffering. Revenge.

It was a bit more difficult now that everyone had died, but she couldn’t keep taking her anger out on Regina. She needed a new target. A pure of heart target. A Savior.

It was a little twisted; essentially she is inflicting pain on herself. Maybe after her good half became more submissive she would take over another town. Take over the world. Okay, that was a little far-fetched. But then again, it wasn’t. She had forever to accomplish what she wanted.

Baby steps. Regina had received her punishment; now it was time to take what she wanted. It was the most disgusting and vile thing she could think of, but the urges spurred her on. And really, what was so wrong about it? Technically it would be called masturbation. This was just extreme masturbation. Maybe even narcissistic masturbation.

A loud crash broke her out of her thoughts. With the Queen hot on her heels and still very naked, Dark Emma tore down the hallway to see the Savior crumpled up at the bottom of the staircase, leaning against the door that only opened on her command.

“Jesus, how sick _is_ she?” Regina asked as they approached her. The woman was a mess; the towel no longer provided coverage, and it was covered in vomit. Her blonde tresses covered her violently pale face, and her she wheezed as her chest rose and fell.

“The darkness must have affected her more than we thought. I gave her some medicine to help bring her fever down but it just made her delusional,” Dark Emma said. “Are you sure you gave her the right amount?” The Queen asked. Looking up at the older woman, the Dark One was surprised to see that she was nervous.

“I may have given her a tiny bit more than the bottle recommended, but I didn’t want her trying to escape,” the young woman said. “We have to do something. You could _die_ , Emma.”

The Queen poofed them upstairs and together they tucked the Savior into bed. Neither one even thought about sleeping. They couldn’t; not when something this valuable was on the line. “Is there some way you can link yourselves back together?” Regina asked worriedly.

“I may have had a chance, but now that I’ve used the dagger we’re completely separate. We just have to wait.”

And so they waited, holding onto each other tightly.

**I thought about making this the last chapter, but I’m not quite ready to give this story up just yet. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! See ya in the next one!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about making this chapter the last, but I'm just not ready to quit this story. Hope you enjoy! See ya in the next chapter!


	10. An Unexpected Hero

Emma woke to a soft voice whispering in her ear and someone shaking her. She forced her eyes open to see a figure looming above her. As her eyes adjusted to the lighting of the room she saw it was Henry above her. “Henry…” she lifted her hand to touch his face, afraid she might be hallucinating.

“Mom,” the young man said with a smile before he helped her sit up. “How did you get here? Where were you? Where is the Queen and the Dark One?” Emma asked. The room was still disorienting as she fought to focus. “I’ve been learning magic,” Henry answered as he began to dress her in a pair of shoes and a jacket over her nightgown.

“But- “

“Mom, we just have to get you out of here. I promise I’ll explain everything once we’re out of town,” the man said. “Can you walk?”

Emma shook her head. “I can hardly move. You need to go, Henry.”

Her eyes flickered to the doorway. They could be back any minute. She wouldn’t lose her son too. Even if it meant not seeing him again, she would be happy knowing he was safe.

Henry cupped her face in his hands. “Mom, it’s okay. Just trust me.”

When Emma opened her eyes, she found herself at the town line with Henry holding her steady. “Magic,” she said softly as she looked around. Henry smiled at her. “I’m a quick study.”

Emma looked at her son in awe. He had matured so much since they were separated. He had become a man. His voice was deeper, he was significantly taller and had acquired more muscle, he had scruff on his chin. But most importantly he had become a leader. The kind-hearted little boy she had helped raise had truly grown up the way she and Regina had wanted.

 She never expected her son to be her knight in shining armor. “There’s a car on the other side of the town line. Then we’ll be free to start over together this time,” Henry said as he helped her along.

A worrying thought came to the front of her mind. What would become of the other children that had been sent away? What would become of this town once they left? This was their home. And now they were running away again.

Grabbing Henry’s arm, she pulled him to a stop. “We can’t leave.”

Henry looked at her in shock. “This is the only way we can be together. The only way we will be safe,” he argued. Emma shook her head, then immediately regretted it. The world spun and she clutched Henry’s arm even tighter. The young man managed to get her over the line and into the car without any trouble.

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but Henry stopped her. “The town is destroyed. Everyone is gone. You will die too if you stay there. Let me take care of you for once, Mom.”

Emma nodded and leaned back against the seat. Henry jumped in the driver’s side and started the car. The blonde opened her eyes as she realized her son was going to drive her. He wasn’t old enough for that. Henry smiled as he read her mind. “I’m technically an adult now, Mom. The land I was in accelerated time.”

That brought the thought of the other children back to the front of her mind. “But the others…”

“They’re all grown up too. Except for a couple of the kids, but they’re all safe. I made sure they would be.” Henry answered as he took her hand. “Just get some rest, we’ll be home soon.”

_Home_. Just the thought of having somewhere to call home again filled her heart with hope. They needed to stick together now. They could be a family again and start over. Like Regina would have wanted.

The thought of leaving Regina behind almost made her want to turn the car around. She wanted to believe there was good still in her. But seeing who she had become proved her wrong. She was pure evil, just like her dark half. She couldn’t risk Henry’s life because of the feelings she used to have for Regina. She needed to be the mother that she promised herself she would be.

When she woke up again, the sun had risen and they were surrounded by civilization. Henry was yawning and rubbing his eyes as he occasionally sipped on a cup of coffee. He smiled when he noticed she was awake. “How are you feeling, Mom?” He asked as he reached over to hold her hand.

“Not great, but better. Where are we?” Emma asked. “We are home,” Henry answered as he pulled into a driveway. Emma looked around to see they were in the middle of a suburban neighborhood. Trees lined the sidewalks, each house was lavish and unique, and the sun shone down brightly on them.

How she missed the sunlight. Storybrooke had become a forgotten wasteland shrouded in darkness. This was the perfect neighborhood Emma dreamed of living in growing up. “How did you manage this?” She asked Henry as he helped her out of the car.

“I may have tweaked a few things before we arrived. I broke the rules, so I’m not the author anymore. Not one with powers, anyway. But I made sure everyone would be taken care of here. That I could take care of my family here. I just didn’t expect- “

The young man cut off for a second. Emma squeezed his hand to comfort him. She knew what he was trying to say. “I didn’t expect everyone to already be gone by the time I got back. I thought I’d have more time, that I would be able to help everyone,” Henry said.

Emma hugged her son the best she could in her weakened state. “You saved me. You saved the ones that were sent away with you. You are a hero. My hero.”

Henry kissed her cheek before leading her inside and to the bathroom. “I already have your room set up. I bet you’ll want to get cleaned up so if you want to take a shower I’ll make us some breakfast.”

Emma managed to get clean and dressed in fresh clothes that Henry had brought for her. The man was waiting outside the door when she was done, and was quick to help her. Emma looked around her at the house in astonishment as he showed her around. It was everything she had ever dreamed of.

“I have a surprise for you,” Henry said as he led her into a room. It was a nursery from the looks of it; decorated for a baby boy. Emma was still taking it all in when a woman joined them with a baby boy in her arms. “Mom, this is Violet. I let her know we were coming so she could bring the baby over. She lives next door and offered to watch him while I went back to Storybrooke.”

Emma’s eyes widened at the situation in front of her. “This isn’t… he isn’t your baby, is he Henry? Please tell me I didn’t miss out on having a grandkid,” Emma said. Both Henry and Violet laughed. “No, Mom.” The young man took the baby into his arms and placed them in his mother’s. “This is Neal. Your baby brother.”

Tears welled in the blonde’s eyes as the little Prince cooed and smiled up at her. Neal was okay. He was alive. “How is this possible? He’s still the same age he was when all of this happened,” Emma asked as she wiped her tears. “I didn’t want him to grow up without his family so I made him little again. I didn’t think it was fair to have Grandma and Grandpa miss out on seeing another child grow up,” Henry answered.

Those words sobered the room as the reality of their lives sunk in. Henry gently set Neal in his crib before helping his mom to her bed as she began to sway on her feet. “Is there anything I can do to help you?” He asked worriedly as he covered tucked the woman in.

Emma shook her head. “I just have to ride this out, kid. It’s the darkness that is making me sick. Maybe now that we’re in a place without magic it will wear off and I’ll get better. Don’t worry, Henry. We’ll get through this.”

Her words did nothing to quell her son’s anxiety. It didn’t help her own either; Emma wasn’t so sure she _would_ get better. As long as her dark half was alive and they were both tethered to that dagger she was in danger.

The Dark One tore through the house in a fit of rage. The Savior had escaped! Henry had found his way back to Storybrooke somehow, and he was stronger than ever. The shock of seeing him had stunned the women, and he had quickly overpowered them with his light magic.

“He took her. They’re not in this house, they’re not in the town; they must have escaped somehow!” Dark Emma yelled as she threw a fireball at the wall. It sizzled before disappearing, leaving a trail of smoke behind. 

The Queen, meanwhile, was taking it easy as she sipped on an apple martini. “Oh who cares. Let them go, dear. You don’t need the Savior when you have me.”

The Dark One rolled her eyes and clenched her jaw. Regina just didn’t _get it_. Without her better half, she was doomed. Her magic was weakening by the hour; she could feel it from the moment Henry arrived. Soon, she would be powerless and the Queen would overthrow her kingdom. Or what was left of it.

“We need to find them. I need Emma back,” Dark Emma said as she paced. It would be nearly impossible to find them if they had left the town, and to go searching for them would mean losing her magic even faster.

The Queen scowled at her irritation. “Am I not good enough for you? You’ve had your fun with me so now you want a new play thing?” She snapped. “Don’t start, Regina. You don’t understand what will happen if we don’t find her,” the Dark One said in a low, menacing tone.

Regina stalked forward and looked her square in the eye. “Oh there’s no _we_ anymore, my dear. If you would rather have some weak and petty hero, go ahead and find her yourself.”

“Don’t be ridiculous- “

The Queen turned and threw her glass against the wall. The drink shattered into pieces, the red liquid slowly leaking down towards the floor. “I am not some pet! I have tried over and over to get you to see me, and you don’t! I became immortal for you, I changed for you! Even when I was weak and good, I believed in you. You never cared about me! It was always a one-way fucking street!” The woman screamed.

The Dark One stared at her in shock for a few seconds. She knew Regina had cared for her, but she never knew she cared this much. The brunette’s face was flushed red, her brown eyes hardened with anger.

Dark Emma stepped forward as she began to defend herself, but stopped. This was not the goal. Regina was not who she needed right now. Love is weakness. Love is blindness. She was the Dark One; she didn’t feel love.

Dark Emma knew Regina wanted her to say something; to tell her she was wrong, that she did love her and she always had. That’s why she hadn’t moved since she finished her speech. She was hoping, longing for the Dark One to be the twisted happy ending she dreamed of having.

“Love is weakness, Regina. So do yourself a favor and grow the fuck up.”

Hurt softened those soft brown eyes that had silently pleaded with her to open her heart. In a puff of smoke Regina was gone without another word.

An idea sparked in the Dark One’s mind as she transported herself to the main street. With a shattering of glass, Gold’s shop was open. She could have easily just poofed herself inside, but breaking something helped her anger.

The man was still deep in his coma as she approached. Dark Emma stabbed her hand into his chest and ripped out his white heart. “Wake the fuck up, you coward!” She hissed as she squeezed the organ. The man woke up gasping in pain and clutching his chest.

“What- what’s going on?” He asked as he looked around. His eyes filled with fear as he saw the Dark One above him holding his heart. “What do you want? Where’s Belle? What have you done with her?” He asked. “I need your help. More so, your magic,” Dark Emma answered.

“I- I’m not the Dark One anymore, you are. I don’t have any magic I- I’m mortal. Where is Belle?” Gold stuttered. The Dark One rolled her eyes. “If you cooperate with me, I’ll answer your questions. Understand?”

“And if I don’t?”

Dark Emma squeezed his heart until the man was wheezing in pain again. “You’ll be a pile of dust. Now, I need you to go find something for me. Or rather, someone. My good half. Henry has found his way back to Storybrooke and has managed to take her out of town. I need you to bring her back.”

“I wouldn’t even know where to begin! I told you I don’t have magic anymore!” Gold pleaded. “I can show you where she is. Now, do we have a deal or not?” The Dark One bargained. The man sat up. “And then you’ll tell me where my Belle is?”

The woman fought to hide a smirk. He was sure in for a rude awakening once he knew the truth. “I will,” she answered. Gold slowly nodded and got up, going to his china cabinet. “This mirror will show me where Emma is even in a world without magic. You just need to use magic to enchant it,” Gold explained as he handed it over.

The Dark One waved her hand and suddenly an image appeared. Good Emma was tucked into bed as Henry spoon-fed her soup. She looked even worse than she had in Storybrooke. The outside of the house appeared, showing a street sign and an address. “Now, go. And if you want to see your maid alive again I suggest you hurry.”

Gold nodded and pocketed the dagger before leaving her alone. Soon, she would be reunited with her good side. And then her kingdom would be complete.


	11. Split-Second Decisions

Emma woke to see it was already morning. Henry was asleep in a chair next to the bed, a graphic novel tucked under his chin. Some things never change.

Careful not to wake her son, Emma pushed herself up and out of bed. She felt a little stronger than she had the other day. Maybe she would pull out of this. Neal was wide awake and cooing as she entered the nursery.

“Hey, little man. How you doing?” Emma talked to him as she picked him up.

The baby immediately latched onto her hair, grabbing a fistful and stuffing it into his mouth. Emma giggled at the sight.

 “I bet you must be hungry. My hair isn’t a breakfast food, though,” the blonde commented as she pulled her hair out of the baby’s tiny fist. “Let’s get you some real food.”

Neal let out a little shriek. “I’ll take that as an okay,” Emma said as she carried him downstairs to the kitchen.

 She was surprised to see Violet cooking breakfast. The young woman smiled as she noticed her.

 “I hope you don’t mind me being here. Henry asked me to stay so I thought I’d make you guys breakfast.”

“Not at all. Thank you,” Emma said as she set Neal in his highchair and poured herself a cup of coffee. “Are you feeling better?” Violet asked. “Uh, not much, but a little bit. I think being out of Storybrooke will help.”

“Henry was really worried about you. The whole time while we were in that other land he was trying to find his way back. He knew that the good you was still there. He never gave up hope,” the woman said.

Emma smiled sadly at that. If only he would have known what he was coming back to.

“So are you two together?” The blonde asked as she tried to lighten the mood. Violet blushed and looked down. “I guess you could say that. He gave me this right before he left to go find you,” she answered as she held up her hand. Emma’s mouth dropped at the gleaming ring adorning her finger.

“It’s a promise ring. A promise that he would come back for me no matter what,” Violet said.

 Emma’s heart warmed at that. It reminded her of the bond she used to share with Regina. They would protect each other, and put their son first always. It seems Henry was following in their footsteps.

_That was all before you became evil and threw all of that away_. _You made a conscious decision to destroy your family’s lives. You are the one that deserves pain and suffering. Not them._

“Morning, Mom.” Henry’s presence brought her back to the present. She reached back and squeezed his hand as he hugged her from behind. “Feeling better?”

“I’m just fine, Henry,” Emma reassured him as she saw the worry on her son’s face. “In fact, I was thinking about taking Neal out for a stroll around the neighborhood after breakfast. Some fresh air will do us both some good.”

Right on cue, Neal shrieked from his highchair. Violet handed Henry a bowl of mashed bananas. “If you feed him I’ll get our breakfast done.”

Emma took the bowl from her son before he could move. “I’ll handle it. Go help your girlfriend with those pancakes.” The blonde winked as Henry’s face grew bright red.

After breakfast, Emma strapped Neal in his stroller and grabbed a to-go cup of coffee before heading out. Henry wasn’t happy about her going out by herself, but Emma had insisted.

 “Henry, I am your mother. Even though you’re an adult, I’m still the boss of you. Now, I’m a big girl and I can handle myself out there. We’ll just go around the block a few times,” Emma had told him.

The boy reluctantly let them leave, but Emma caught him sitting on the front steps when they got halfway down the street. She simply shook her head and smiled. Just like his mother, that one.

“Well, kid, I hope you don’t already hate me,” Emma said to Neal as they slowly circled the neighborhood. “Cause I’m the person that’s gonna be raising you from here on out. Maybe with Henry’s and Violet’s help we can make one good parent for you. What do you think about that?”

Neal simply shrieked once more and chewed on the edge of his blanket. He was already so much like his father. Opinionated, restless, talkative. And he was only 6 months old. A pang of sadness hit the woman as she looked down at her baby brother. She was the one to take away his parents. It was because of her he was an orphan.

“I’ll make sure you know about Mom and Dad. They were good people. They would have loved you more than I can, that’s for sure.”

Emma’s legs soon began to ache and her chest tightened. They’d finish this block and then they’d go back. Henry was probably anxiously waiting for them.

A flash of color suddenly caught the woman’s eye. It was a grey minivan parked on the side of the street. Wasn’t it parked on the other side just a minute ago?

Emma turned the stroller around and passed by the van in the opposite direction it was facing. Something didn’t feel right. Maybe it was just paranoid echoes from the darkness her body was fighting, but she wasn’t going to take that chance with Neal involved.

When they arrived back at the house, Henry was no longer outside. Shaking the annoying paranoia from her mind, she freed Neal from the stroller and went inside. Her heart nearly stopped at the sight before her.

Both Henry and Violet were unconscious on the ground. They must have put up a fight; broken glass and knocked over objects littered the ground. “Henry!” Emma cried as she kneeled next to her son. His face was bloodied and his eye was bruised.

“Miss Swan.”

The mere sound of that voice sent shivers down Emma’s spine. Seething with anger, she turned around to face him.

“ _You_ ,” she hissed. “How did you get here? What do you want?”

Gold carefully stepped over the broken glass and inched forward. Emma backed away towards the door with Neal held protectively in her arms.

“I was sent here on a mission. By your dark half,” Gold answered. “Whatever she is planning I don’t want any part of it. Please; just leave us alone,” the woman pleaded.

Gold chuckled at her tone. “What a spineless coward you’ve become. You see, Miss Swan, _you_ are my mission. The Dark One wants you back, and I intend to give her what she wants.”

“Why? What’s in it for you?” Emma asked. “That’s my business,” the man answered.

Neal began to fuss in her arms. Emma tried her best to keep him calm. She couldn’t put him down in case the sneaky bastard dared try anything. She looked around her for anything she could use to protect herself. The closest thing to her was the knife block on the kitchen counter which was behind Gold.

The man inched closer and closer. The doorknob was in her reach now. Gold’s eyes flicked down to where her hand hovered.

“I wouldn’t, if I were you. If you want your dear boy to stay alive, you’ll do as I say.”

“Why do you even bother going back? There’s nothing there anymore!” Emma tried to convince him.

Then, it struck her. “Belle. You’re bringing me back in exchange for Belle.”

The man clenched his fists and grit his teeth at the mention of his lover’s name.

“Belle’s gone. She’s dead along with everyone else,” Emma said carefully as she watched the man’s face for signs he was about to attack.

“You’re lying!” Gold yelled at her.

Emma held up a hand in surrender. “I’m not. I was the one who killed her.”

All emotion drained from Gold’s face. His whole body stilled and he stared at her in complete silence for a full minute. Then, he lunged forward.

Acting quickly, Emma stuck out her foot as she jumped out of the way. She narrowly missed striking Neal’s head on the corner of the coffee table. Gold rammed into the front door, bouncing off it and turning towards her. Emma ran to the kitchen, grabbing one of the knives from the block.

In doing so, the rest of the knives scattered and slid around on the wood floor. Neal was bawling in her arms now, his screams piercing her ear painfully. Emma raised the butcher knife in defense. Gold made no move towards her. Then, a smirk slowly spread across his weathered face.

Reaching down, he picked up a steak knife. It was significantly smaller than the one Emma had, but it was a weapon nonetheless. It didn’t make him any less dangerous. He moved over to Henry’s still form.

“You will come with me, Miss Swan,” he said calmly as he drew the tip of the knife across the young man’s throat. A thin line of red appeared on the pale flesh. “Or you will watch your son die. The choice is yours.”

Emma glanced down to the baby in her arms and then to her son. They would be safe if she left them. Not all hope was lost for her, either. She could find a way to defeat her evil side and get Regina back. Then Henry would have both his mothers.

“Okay,” she said surely as she set Neal back down in his stroller. “I’ll go.”

The man stepped forward and yanked her by the hair, causing her to drop the knife. “Move.” He shoved her forward and out of the house. Unfortunately for Emma, the neighborhood was empty without a person in sight.

The man opened the trunk of his car and pushed her towards it. “In. Now.”

Just the sight of it caused Emma’s chest to tighten and her breath to hitch. Too many times growing up she was forced into locked closets and dark crevices by shitty foster parents and bratty kids for hours at a time, sometimes even days. Now she had panic attacks even when she was in a crowded room.

Gold put the small knife against her back as a warning. Emma hesitantly climbed in and tucked herself into the fetal position. “See you soon,” Gold bid her adieu before bringing his fist down on her face, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

 

When Henry finally woke, it was dark outside. Neal was crying loudly in his crib, and Emma was nowhere to be seen. As he turned his head to look around he found he couldn’t see very well out of his right eye. A sharp stinging sensation aggravated his throat. Touching the tender flesh, he pulled back to see a small amount of blood coating his fingers.

“Henry?” Violet murmured as she came to. Her eyes widened in fear as she noticed his injuries. “Oh my god!” She gasped and crawled over to him. Henry held her close for a minute before pulling back. “I have to go. He took my mom; I know he did.”

The young man picked up the crying baby and attempted to quiet him. “I need you to stay with Neal. I’ll be back soon with my mom,” Henry said as he handed Neal over. The 6-month-old quieted as he nestled into Violet’s familiar arms.

“Henry…”

The man silenced her with a kiss. “It’ll be alright, Vi. I promise I’ll come back to you. Then we’ll be together,” he said softly as he stroked her cheek. The girl nodded even as tears sprang to her eyes.

With one last hug, Henry took off out the door. He would be damned if Gold got away with taking his mother and attacking his family. He would protect them until the day he died. He wasn’t able to save the others, but he wouldn’t fail this time. He had come too far.

* * *

 

The Dark One felt it the minute Emma returned. Her magic came flooding back stronger than ever. She quickly poofed to the town line as Gold’s car pulled up to the town sign. Regina appeared next to her; apparently she had felt the magical pull as well. The two women exchanged a glance but didn’t say a word.

Gold exited the vehicle and tossed Dark Emma the keys. “I did as you asked. Now tell me; where is Belle?”

“Get her out.” The Dark One nodded to the closed car. Gold opened the trunk and dragged a semi-conscious Emma out before shoving her at the women’s feet. The blonde ungraciously crumpled to the ground with a quiet whimper.

 “Now- “ the man gasped in pain as the Dark One stabbed her hand into his chest and ripped out his white heart. On close inspection, she noticed the small dot of darkness shining through. “Once a villain, always a villain,” she commented.

“Where’s Belle?” Gold demanded. “She didn’t tell you?” The Dark One asked, motioning to her good half.

The man’s eyes widened in shock. “So it’s true. You- she’s dead.”

“You should have believed the Savior. Maybe then you wouldn’t be in the predicament you are now,” Dark Emma said as she lightly squeezed the organ.

“If you’re going to kill me just do it!” The man hissed.

Dark Emma looked up at Regina, surprised to see the woman was wearing a smirk identical to hers. The Queen quickly lost her mischievous grin and neutralized her emotions as she noticed her partner staring.

The Dark One carelessly tossed the heart at the brunette. “Do what you want with him. I have what I need.”

Grabbing a hold of Emma’s hand, she transported them to her vault. Emma moaned as the movement seemed to jostle her awake. “Welcome back,” Dark Emma said as her eyes opened.

Emma stayed silent. “I hope you enjoyed your little adventure. Because you aren’t leaving this vault for a long time,” Emma’s dark half spoke as she cast a powerful spell on the area.

“Do whatever you want with me. Torture me, fuck me, enslave me. I don’t care. I did my part; I made sure my family would be safe,” Emma said.

Dark Emma’s eyebrows raised at her submission. She didn’t expect her to go down without a fight. She crossed the few feet between them and bent down, placing a soft kiss on the woman’s lips. Surprisingly, Emma kissed her back.

The woman pulled back to see the blonde’s eyes were filled with sadness. Defeat. Loneliness.

“You’ll be well taken care of once you earn my trust. And I know you don’t see it now, but soon you’ll be happy again. I promise,” Dark Emma said softly as she pushed the hair out of the woman’s eyes. Emma simply nodded in answer.

“My, my. You’re just _full_ of surprises, aren’t you?”

The Dark One turned to see Regina had appeared while she was giving her speech. “What do you want, Regina?”

“What I wanted was _you_. Not some half-dead coward that can barely manage to stand on his own two feet,” the Queen answered, her voice full of anger and sadness. “I wanted to rebuild our lives together. I wanted you to finally love me like I do you.”

“I love you, Regina,” Emma finally spoke. Both women stared at her in shock.

Deep inside, Emma knew it was true. She loved all of Regina; even the bad side. And she would be damned if her dark self was going to destroy another life. The Queen may have tortured her and showed her no mercy, but really, she was a victim in all this too.

_Emma_ was the one that had corrupted her. _Emma_ was the one that had brainwashed her and lured her into this trap. Now Emma would be the one to fix her. She was still the Savior, after all.

A part of her screamed at her to stop, that she was crazy for doing this. It had to be the worst case of Stockholm Syndrome of all time. But she didn’t care. She was stuck with them until the day she died, and she was going to make the most of her existence.

Emma smiled as she reached out and clasped the Queen’s hand between her own. “I love you, Regina,” she repeated. “ _All_ of you.”

Then she turned to her dark half. “And I know you do too.”

The Dark One looked back and forth between the two women. This was all she ever dreamed of having; this was her ultimate goal. She tried to detect any hint of an ulterior motive in her good half, but all she felt was love and acceptance.

“Why?” Is the only word that slipped out of her mouth. Emma smiled sadly. “Because I know why you did all this. You were hurting too. But now you can start over.”

“Get away from her!” The women turned to see Henry.

Emma held her hand out to stop him from coming any closer. “Henry- “

The young man conjured the Dark One’s dagger into his hand. “This is all ends now. You’re not going to hurt anyone else,” Henry growled before poofing them all to the town line.

Emma stood in front of the women and held her hands up. “You don’t have to hurt anyone either, Henry,” she said calmly.

“Do it, Henry. There is no other way. They’ve killed your family and taken away everything you ever cared about,” Gold wheezed from the ground, still clutching his chest.

Henry held the dagger out steadily. “I am taking my mom and we are leaving this town. And there’s nothing you can do to stop us.”

With the wave of her hand, Dark Emma cast a spell on the town line that would prevent anyone from ever coming in or leaving. Henry still didn’t back down. He had made up his mind about what he had planned. “You will not use your magic ever again. Either of you,” he commanded.

The Dark One immediately felt a wall come up that blocked her power. Judging by the look on the Queen’s face, she was experiencing the same thing.

“Henry, stop this. Please,” Emma begged. The man shook his head. ‘They took everything from us. I made a promise that I would come back and I am going back with you.”

The three women were thrown back from the force of Henry’s magic. It crackled with energy like never before. Emma was helpless to do anything as Henry lunged forward. His eyes sparked with anger, and his grip on the dagger tightened.

The Dark One stared at her son in a combination of awe and fear. It seems Henry’s heart had been darkened as well. She couldn’t even utter a word as he raised the weapon above her heart. The cold metal gleamed in the moonlight, the reflection bouncing off her name sealing her fate.

Emma screamed as the dagger pierced her dark half. The Dark One was dying; she could feel the dagger sucking the life from her. The Queen was in the same dilemma; she gasped and struggled to breathe. Emma could feel it too, the pain that the Dark One was feeling.

The Dark One’s body disintegrated first; she locked eyes with Emma for just an instant before letting go. The Queen was next. Emma knew she was moments away from the same fate.

Henry turned to his remaining mother with a victorious smile until he realized she was dying too. He collapsed next to her and held her in his arms. “Mom…” he said in a broken voice has he realized just what he had done.

Emma used the last bit of her strength to touch her son’s face. “I love you, Henry…” she whispered before her eyes closed forever.

Then it was just Henry and Gold. The dagger had disintegrated along with his moms, and there was nothing more he could do. “Great job, Henry. You trapped us here,” Gold said as he observed the town line.

Henry turned his tear-filled eyes upwards to his grandfather. “You told me to do this. You said it was the only way! I didn’t know Emma would die!” He yelled angrily.

“Yes, blame me, if that makes you feel better. But you are the one stuck with the guilt of knowing you killed your mothers. You can’t run from it; your heart will only continue to grow darker.”

Henry jumped up and ripped the man’s heart from his chest in before he could react. Gold simply stared at him with a smirk on his face. “You’re going to kill me? Tack me onto that list of people you’ve failed?”

“You don’t deserve to live,” Henry growled. Gold leaned forward until their noses were practically touching. “Neither do you,” the older man hissed.

The organ was crushed to dust in an instant. Henry stared numbly at the grey dust littering the street. It was done; his destiny had finally been fulfilled. His magic was gone, and he was trapped. He would never go back to Violet like he promised. He would never see his other friends again. Neal would grow up without any family.

His mothers were dead and it was his fault. He would forever remain alone in a broken town until the day he died. This was his kingdom of darkness now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I loved writing it! Much love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Reviews and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
